This heart on fire
by minimary16
Summary: Sequel to Under my skin - Kaitlyn is training at Performance center to become a Diva, Amber is going to be Tyler Breeze's new valet, Jon is recovering for a shoulder injury and Colby is on the road all the time. Love, drama, friendship, heartbreak... Some are growing apart, others are getting closer.
1. You're my princess

**This is the sequel to Under my skin. You don't have to read the whole story to understand the following, but it's recommended if you want to know more about the relationships between the character. Don't be shy to review the story, I would like to know what you think about it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – You're my princess**_

Kaitlyn was in the bathroom of her hotel room and she was getting ready to go out for dinner. She had no idea where Colby was taking her for their one year anniversary and she had no way of taking it out of him. He was so mysterious about all of this and Kaitlyn was nervous but thrilled at the same time. She put on the beautiful red dress that he had bought her and she hold her breath as she saw her reflection in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she thought she was beautiful.

Kaitlyn put some foundation powder on her face just like her best friend Amber taught her. After putting on some eye-liner and a touch of mascara on her eyelashes, she brushed her long dark hair one more time before heading out in the bedroom. Colby was sitting on the bed and he was waiting for her.

"Every time I see you, you look more beautiful." he said when he laid his eyes on her.

He was looking handsome in his suit with his hair pulled back in a small bun. His beard was perfectly trimmed and all Kaitlyn could thought of, was to kiss his luscious lips. Colby got up to join her and when he put his hand on her waist, she hold a moan. She wanted him so bad but he asked her to wait after dinner. He knew that if they started something now, they would end up by falling asleep in each other arms and they might never make it to the restaurant. He had planned this whole night for weeks now and he wanted it to be perfect.

"I was actually thinking that I do look good in that dress." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"You would look hot in anything." he said as he softly kissed her forehead.

Since she was training daily, her whole body changed. Her arms were more chiseled and her waist was getting so tiny and firm. Colby smiled at her before he took out a small box off of his jacket

"Which part of 'no gifts' is complicated to understand?" she said as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

He stayed silent and took out a beautiful golden necklace. When he asked her to turn around, she refused.

"Enough with your stubbornness, turn around so I can put this around your neck." Colby said with a smile.

Kaitlyn heavily sighted and did as he asked. She was mad that he bought her something else. She knew that dinner was going to cost him a lot of money and he had already bought a dress for her. She was mad that she couldn't return the favor and buy him something nice. Since she made the choice to be with him on the road, she couldn't find a job. For the last year, he had been paying for everything and she hated to depend on him like that.

"Since we said no gift and you obviously didn't respect that, you have to tell me where we are going." Kaitlyn said as she hold her hair to her side.

Colby clipped the necklace and softly kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't have to tell you shit." he said, laughing.

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kaitlyn said when Colby pulled over in the restaurant's parking lot. "Dude, this must be one of the most prestigious place of all Orlando."

He smiled to her, telling her that it was indeed the best of all. Before she could get mad at him, he told her that he wanted this night to be perfect and that he wanted to treat her like a princess.

"Come on, you know I'm not the princess type of girl."

"I know babe, but it's our last night before I get back on the road and I want to treat you like one. I know you don't like it but I do."

Kaitlyn finally took the decision to become a Diva. Colby talked to Stephanie McMachon and he convinced her to accept his girlfriend at the Performance Center for a try out. Even though they were pretty loaded, Steph talked with her husband and they decided to give Kaitlyn a chance. She's been training with Paige for a while now and she was finally ready to show the WWE what she had to offer, but the down side of it all, was that she had to let Colby get back on the road without her. After being together for a whole year, Kaitlyn knew that saying goodbye to him would be one of the hardest thing she would had to do in her life.

"Because it's our last night, I promise to stop whining. But only for tonight." she said as she kissed him. "Now get out of the car and go open your princess' door."

When they entered in the restaurant, Kaitlyn couldn't believe her eyes. Everything was so chic and classy that she felt out of place. She was about to whine about it but she remembered that she promised she wasn't going to. The girl at the reception walked them to their table. It was the most private spot in the restaurant and Kaitlyn smiled when Colby told her that he would have her all to himself. When she understood how happy her man was with how the night was going, she decided to let loose on forget about all the gifts he made her. She didn't want to ruin her last night with him.

"Happy one year anniversary, my love." she said, raising her glass of champagne to him.

Colby smiled to her as he took a sip. He told her how much he is going to miss her but she stopped him right away. She didn't want to spend the night being sad about the future. She wanted to live in the moment and enjoy every second she had left with him.

* * *

After dinner, Colby told Kaitlyn that he had one more surprise for her. Since she promised not to get mad, she smiled to him as she got into his rental car. She got very nervous when he asked her to close her eyes. She wanted to know where he was taking her but he wouldn't say a word. He asked her to trust him and she did. When he stopped the car, she wanted to open her eyes so badly but he asked her not to as he was helping her out of the car.

"Keep them close, we're getting there."

"Where?"

"You'll see in a minute. Watch out for the steps."

When Kaitlyn heard him open a door, she thought for a second that they were back at the hotel, but she knew there were no stairs outside.

"You can open your eyes now."


	2. Here's to our last night

_**Chapter 2 – Here's to our last night**_

Kaitlyn was standing in the middle of a beautiful living room. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall and the coffee table in the middle looked out of place since she was so small compare to the rest of the furniture. Kaitlyn could see the kitchen from where she was standing. It looked amazing with the cabinets in white wood with black marble counter tops. The dinner table was made of glass and Kaitlyn would've swore that they could sit a whole football team.

"Welcome to your new home, babe." Colby said, smiling.

"My what?"

"Since you are going to stay in Orlando to train at the Performance Center, I figured that it would be best if you had a place to stay instead of living in a hotel room."

"Are you saying that you bought me a fucking house?"

Kaitlyn was in shock and she couldn't decide if she was happy or mad. She just couldn't believe it. She was waiting for Colby to say that he was just kidding but nothing came. He was looking at her with his big beautiful smile.

"Colb' I don't even know if I'll made it through the first day of try out!"

"Babe, I've seen you train with Paige and you're good."

Every night before the shows, the British Diva would get into the ring with Kaitlyn to teach her the basics of wrestling. She was a fast learner and she was already improving her technique. They were also spending a lot of time in the gym so that she could grow her strength. She was now in an incredible shape and she never felt so great in her life.

"Do you like it?" Colby asked, talking about the house.

"Dude, you can't just buy me a house like that!"

"Why not? As far as I'm concerned it's my money, I can do whatever I want with it!"

"And what if I don't make it?" Kaitlyn asked, angrily.

"I can always sell the damn house but babe, you've got to believe in yourself! And by the way, you promise not to whine about my gifts tonight remember?"

"We're talking about a house Colby. Not a dress, not a necklace and not even an over expensive dinner but a fucking house! Seriously who does that?"

"Me." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He explained that he believed in her and that he wanted her to be comfortable during her time at the Performance Center. He hated to go back on the road without her and it was the least that he could do to make her happy. He didn't want her to get mad at him. Colby put Kaitlyn hair behind her ear before kissing her lips sensually.

"Are you trying to win me over with that kiss?" Kaitlyn said, trying to hide her smile.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long. Please tell me you like the house…"

"It's the most beautiful house that I have ever seen in my life."

Colby smiled and pulled her against him in a warm hug. She locked her arms around his neck and slowly untied his bun. She was passing her finger through his hair as he was kissing her neck. Kaitlyn let out a moan when he lift her up in his arms. Her dress pulled up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, exposing her black lace pantie. Colby pulled out of a breathtaking kiss as he was sitting her on the kitchen counter.

"Wait until you see the master bedroom." he said with a smirk.

"What are you waiting for? Show me."

They were interrupted by knocks on the front door and Kaitlyn looked at Colby with a suspicious face. She asked him who it could be but he pretended not to know.

"It's your house, why won't you go open the door?"

"You knew someone was coming over? Damn you're such a fucking tease." she said as she stepped on the floor, putting her dress back in place.

Amber and Jon were waiting for Kaitlyn to open the door. When she saw the smiles on their faces, she understood that they knew all along about the house. She was mad that her best friend had not told her but Amber defended herself by telling that Colby made her promised not to say anything.

"It's ok Amber, I'm not mad."

"You mean that you are not mad anymore." Colby said as Kaitlyn was hugging her best friend. "You should've seen her face when she saw the house."

Kaitlyn ignored his comment and wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, asking her how she was doing.

"I brought some fuel." he said, showing her a bottle of champagne. "Are you in the mood for celebration?"

"You know I'm always in."

"Good, 'cause I actually brought two bottle. You look good by the way!" he said as he winked at her.

* * *

Colby showed them the house and Kaitlyn was following them. She had just seen the living room and the kitchen and she was dying to see the rest of it. She was in shock at first but the more time she spent in it, the more she liked it. She couldn't believe that it was hers now. She loved to travel from a hotel room to another with Colby but the thought of having her own place made her happy. When they entered the master bedroom, Kaitlyn's jaw dropped to the floor. The king size bed looked small in that big room and there was a big window with view on the backyard.

"Seriously, I have a pool?" she asked Colby with a big smile.

"Ah women! You show them a beautiful room where lots of beautiful things could happen and all they care about is the freaking pool." Jon said, teasing Kaitlyn.

"Shut up dumbass." Kaitlyn said, punching his chest.

The four friend got outside and sat by the pool. It was a very private backyard with lots of flowers and palm trees. It was a beautiful quiet night and everything was perfect. Even though she would've love to be alone with her boyfriend for their last night, she was happy that Amber and Jon were here. They've been together nearly 24/7 for the past year and everything was about to change. They were getting back on the road and she was the only one who was staying behind.

Amber had been Fandago's new valet for a couple months now. Stephanie McMahon saw her backstage one night and she offered her the job. His other valet got in a stupid accident and she couldn't dance anymore. Since Amber took dance classes when she was young, she was a very good fit for the Superstar. She wasn't sure at first but Kaitlyn convinced her that it could be fun. The down side of it was that they couldn't hang out as much as they were before.

"Here's to our last night together." Jon said as he raised his glass.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Kaitlyn said.

Colby and Amber both raised their glass before drinking a sip. Kaitlyn's best friend took out her phone of her bag to check her messages. Jon sighed heavily before getting up to jump in the pool. He was asking them to join him as Colby grabbed his girlfriend by the waist to throw her in the water. She though he would never do it since she was still wearing her beautiful red dress but she screamed when she felt the cold water on her skin.

"Colby Lopez! You're a dead man!" she shouted to him.

When she tried to get out of the pool, Jon grabbed her from behind to stop her. She screamed at Amber for help but her best friend was so focused on her phone that she didn't even looked at her.

"Wow, your girlfriend is pretty boring tonight." Kaitlyn said to Jon.

"Don't even get me started on this…"

She could read anger on his face and she had no idea where that was coming from. She was about to ask him what was going on when Colby jumped right next to them, splashing them. Amber finally put her phone down and sat on the side of the pool. Jon tried to steal her a kiss but she moved away from him. When Kaitlyn finally caught her friend eyes, she silently asked her if everything was ok. Amber quickly nodded and smiled to her but she knew something was not right with her. Colby wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Kaitlyn knew her make-up was ruined and that she probably looked like shit but she didn't care. She was having fun and was so happy to be with him and her two best friends.

* * *

 **Happy holidays to all of you !**


	3. Give me everything you got

_**Chapter 3 – Give me everything you got**_

As they were getting closer to the Performance Center, Kaitlyn got more and more nervous. Colby kept telling her that she needed to calm down but she just couldn't do it. Even though she knew she was good enough, she was doubting herself so much.

"Stop it Kait'."

"I can't help it. Tell me you weren't nervous on your first day and I'll stop freaking out."

Colby thought about his first time at Performance Center and he remembered how scared he was of going inside the building. He already had a wrestling background at the time but he was still so stressed out. He knew exactly how Kaitlyn was feeling and that was why he had to reassure her.

"Of course I was babe." he said with a smile. "But it's my job as your boyfriend to tell you to calm down. Paige taught you a lot of things and you're going to kick ass in there."

Colby parked the car and looked at his girlfriend. He could see the fear in her face and he wanted to take that it all away. After kissing her passionately to calm her down, they got out of the car and walked to the Performance Center's door. Kaitlyn wanted to arrive early so that she could have the time to warm up a little before getting into the real thing. When she entered the building, she didn't expect it to be that big. There were multiple rings and a big gym section with treadmill, bicycle and free weights.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Colby said as he grabbed her hand.

A big bald guy was working out a little further and he smiled when he saw them coming his way.

"Seth freaking Rollins." he said as his put his weights back on the stand. "It's been a long time since I saw your face kiddo."

"Hey Bill, how you doing?" Colby said, shaking his hand. "I would like you to meet Kaitlyn. Kait' this is Bill DeMott, he was my coach when I trained here."

"It's nice to meet you." she said also shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Steph warned me a new face would join us today, I hope you're ready for the hardest day of your life."

"I was born ready Sir."

Bill laughed and looked at Colby, saying that he liked her a lot. Kaitlyn smiled and asked them where the girls' locker room were. She wanted to change into her workout clothes so that she could have her quick sweat session. Colby kissed her after telling her which way she had to go.

"You know that we won't take her just because she's your girlfriend right?" Bill said to Colby.

"I know. Just wait until you see what she can do. She's one of the toughest girl I know."

"That girl is a bad-ass." said a British voice behind them.

Paige was standing there with a big smile on her face. She was so excited for Kaitlyn try out. She's been working with her for the past months and she couldn't wait to see if she was going to get picked. In her mind, they would have no other choice than to accept her. She hugged Colby briefly before she jumped on Bill's back. The big man was laughing and saying that he hated when she was doing that.

"What are you doing here?" Colby asked her.

"Did you really think I'd miss my girl's try out?"

"So if we don't pick her, we're going to have two very mad wrestler on our back, is that what you're telling me?" Bill said as a joke.

"Actually, you can make it three." Jon said as he shook the coach's hand.

* * *

Kaitlyn put on a black top with a pink Nike shorts. She tied her hair into a bun and put all her stuff into her locker. Her nerves had started to calm down a little and she was feeling a lot better than she was earlier in the car. When she got out in the gym, she saw Paige and Jon standing next to Colby and Bill.

"What are you guys doing here." she asked as Paige pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed that for the world." Jon said with a big smile.

He was so happy that Kaitlyn was trying out to become a Diva. He wanted Amber to do the same but his girlfriend preferred to be a valet. He knew that at some point she would have to practice wrestling because every valet had to get in a fight someday. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around his chest as she asked him where was Amber.

"She couldn't be here. She had to rehearse some dancing shit with fucking Fandago." he said with anger in his voice.

"Is everything ok between you two?"

Jon slowly nodded but Kaitlyn knew that he was lying. She had never seen him so tense and the way Amber was acting the night before got her worried. She loved them both and she would hate if something was wrong with them. Bill got close to Kaitlyn and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You better be good kiddo, I don't want these three on my back. Especially not her." he said as he pointed the British Diva.

"I trained her, you know she'll be awesome." Paige said as she grabbed Kaitlyn' hand. "Come on, I want to introduce you to the Divas coach."

She looked at Colby with a big smile and she could read on his lips that he was wishing her the best of luck.

* * *

Kaitlyn was standing next to a dozen of other girls who were here for the try out. They were running in place, doing push up, doing sit-ups and all other kinds of exercises that made your heart want to jump out your chest. She was still standing after fifteen minutes while others had already stopped. Some of them were puking all over the place and Kaitlyn thank God for not being sensible. The first day of training was there to eliminate those who just didn't have it in them and she was giving everything she had in her.

"Do you see any girl that stand out of the bunch?" Bill asked Sara, the Divas coach.

They were sitting on the side of the ring watching the girls working out.

"That girl is though." she said as she pointed Kaitlyn. "She barely slowed down her pace since she started and she is kicking every other girl's ass."

"It's Colby's girlfriend." Bill said with a smile. "He told me that she was very good but I didn't expect it to be that true."

"When Steph talked to me about her, I couldn't wait to meet her. I have to say that I am not disappointed."

Sara couldn't wait to see what she could do in the ring. WWE was in need of a good Diva to pursue the Revolution and she thought to herself that they might just had discovered the next sensation. Sara yells to the girls that they are done for the day. Kaitlyn is sweating all over the place and a part of her is glad that it's done. If they would've wanted more she would've given them more but she was exhausted.

"Good job girl." Sara said to her with a pat on her back.

While Kaitlyn is trying to catch her breath, Paige jumped in the ring and asked her to join her. She struggled to pass through the ropes and she was on the edge of passing out. She lied down on her back and closed her eyes to recover.

"You did a great job today Kait'." Paige said.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Are you ok to get back up or do you need me to help you?"

"I'm fine, just give me a second."

She managed to get up and she was happy to see that the world around her wasn't spinning around anymore. Paige grabbed her in a head lock but Kaitlyn quickly got out of it.

"Are you fucking serious right now?"

"That's how you improve girl. One day, you'll be exhausted in the middle of a match and you'll still have to wrestle." Paige said as she slammed Kaitlyn to the mat.

"Damn girl, I hate you so much right now."

"I know you do. Now get up and give me everything you got."

Kaitlyn got up and wrestled with the British Diva. She had no idea where she could find the energy but she kept on going and it felt great.

"It's alright kiddo, we know you're good. You don't have to do anything else to prove yourself to us." Bill said as he jumped into the ring. "Listen, you really did impressed Sara and me today. Normally, we would wait until your second day to make a decision but in your case it's pretty obvious. We want you in. We are looking forward to work with you."

Kaitlyn was trying so hard to contain herself. All she wanted to do was to jump in his arms to thank him but she knew that she wasn't allowed to do that.

"Thanks a lot." she said as she shook his hand.

"And you…" he said as he pointed Paige. "Don't go all British crazy on that girl. We don't want you to kill her!"

When Bill got out of the ring, Kaitlyn turned to the Diva and hugged her. She thanked her for everything she did for her. Paige told her that she only taught her what she knew and she refused to take any credit, saying that she did it by herself. Colby and Jon joined them in the ring. As soon as she saw her boyfriend, she jumped in his arm, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so happy for you babe." he said before dropping her back on her feet.

"I'm so not hugging you, you're all sweaty and disgusting." Jon said when she turned to him.

Kaitlyn punched his chest as Jon pulled her close to him.

"I'm just kidding you pumpkin! You were amazing out there."

"I would've liked for Amber to be here."

Jon told her that he would've liked it too and Kaitlyn could read sadness in his face.


	4. Thanks for taking his side

_**Chapter 4 – Thanks for taking his side**_

After getting back home from the Performance Center, Kaitlyn let herself fall on the living room floor. Her body was hurting from her brutal training but it felt so good at the same time, like she finally did something by herself. She always had jobs where she was expendable but for the first time in her life, she was able to show the world what she was made of.

"What are you doing, babe?" Colby said when he found her lying down.

"Let me rest in peace. I will never leave this floor ever again. It's so comfortable."

Colby lied down on top of her and Kaitlyn screamed that it hurt. He didn't care and kissed her passionately. She managed to get him off by rolling him on his back and she was now the one on top.

"I'm so proud of you, Kait'."

"I am too." she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Colby sat back up and asked Kaitlyn what was wrong. She told him that she was sad that Amber wasn't there. She couldn't believe that her best friend would miss her try out. Even Paige, who usually had a pretty busy schedule, was there.

"Has Jon said anything to you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"No, not really. Amber seemed to be avoiding me backstage lately though, but I just thought that she was busy. Now that you mention it, I think there might be something going on between them."

"They were so freaking weird last night. And Amber with her damn cellphone! She couldn't just let go of it. It's so not like her."

"Do you want me to talk to Jon?" Colby asked.

"Do you think he might say something to you? He's not the kind of guy who really opens up about things."

"Never underestimate my persuasion power." he said as he gently punch her shoulder. "Haven't I persuaded you that this house was amazing?"

Kaitlyn looked at him with her best fake angry eyes. She still couldn't believe that he bought her a house. She wanted to whine about it but it was their last day and she didn't want to ruin it.

"You need to call Amber before she goes back on the road." Colby said as he kissed his girlfriend shoulder.

"Babe we only have a few hours before your flight, I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's ok Kait'. You have to talk to her, we don't know when we'll be able to come back. We have a pretty busy schedule on the road for the next months."

She finally called her friend to set up a meeting. She knew she had to see her before she leaves and she was happy when Amber agreed to meet her for a coffee.

"I'll come back in time to drive you to the airport." she said to Colby as she was putting on her leather jacket. "I love you."

"I love you more, babe."

He pulled her in a warm hug as she put her arms around his neck to kiss him. She will definitely miss those luscious lips. She took the rental car keys and got out of the house.

"Be safe!" Colby shouted as she was closing the door.

* * *

Kaitlyn was sitting at a small table and she was waiting for Amber. As always, her friend was late. She ordered a cappuccino and she checked her phone to see if she got any messages. Jon had texted her that Amber was going to be late and she thought it was weird that he was the one warning her. As the waitress was bringing her cup of coffee, Kaitlyn saw a group of girl looking at her and giggling.

"Excuse me." said one of them. "Are you Seth Rollins' girlfriend."

Kaitlyn was so tired of hearing that damn question. Everywhere she went, she was always asked if she was Rollins' girlfriend. She couldn't wait to make a name for herself. She nodded and another of the girl told her how lucky she was. They asked her to take a picture with them and Kaitlyn just couldn't say no. She had to get used to that kind of lifestyle but she wasn't sure if she was made for it. She wanted to wrestle, not to become the next big thing. As they were leaving and thanking her, Kaitlyn saw Amber entering the coffee shop. She was focused on her cellphone and couldn't see the waitress that was coming her way with hot coffee mugs. She raised her eyes just in time to avoid her and smiled to her to excuse herself. She looked for Kaitlyn and when she finally saw her, she walked to her table.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Jon texted me to warn me you were going to be late."

"He texted you?" she said, surprised that her boyfriend would do that.

The waitress asked Amber what she wanted and she ordered an espresso with a lot of cream on top. The group of giggling girls came back when they saw Amber. She was Fandago's partner so everyone knew her. They were so excited to have a picture with her and Amber was stoked to have so much attention. After they went back to their table, the two best friends talked about everything and Kaitlyn was waiting for the right moment to bring up the 'Jon thing'.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your try out." Amber said. "Jon told me you did well. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It's good to know that you two are still talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last night you barely talked and you were clearly avoiding him. Is everything ok between you two?"

Amber snapped and immediately asked her friend if Jon said something to her. Kaitlyn shook her head but Amber didn't believe her. She pretended that everything was alright but her best friend was not buying it.

"He is just jealous of Fandago. It's no big deal." she said as she looked at her phone once again.

Kaitlyn told her best friend that it did seemed like a big deal to her. They've been friend for too many years and she just couldn't lie to her. Amber's phone rang once again, warning her that she received another message.

"Who's texting you like that?" Kaitlyn said as she grabbed her best friend's phone.

"Give it back."

"Wow, that dude had sent you a lot of messages. No wonder Jon is jealous of him. Honestly, I think I would be too."

"Thanks for taking his side!"

"I'm not taking side here, I'm just being realistic. Your relationship is clearly compromised and it's obvious that Fandago has something to do with it."

"Anyway, I got to go." Amber said as she ripped her phone away from Kaitlyn's hand. "I have a lot of thing to take care for my new apartment."

"Wait…what new apartment?"

"I had to get an apartment since WWE want me to wrestle. They want to put me in a feud with Summer Rae so I have to train to the Performance Center."

Kaitlyn couldn't hide her surprise as Amber told her that she already talked to her about it. She swore that she didn't say anything about living in Orlando and training to the Performance Center. Kaitlyn thought it was so great and she was really glad that her friend was staying but Amber didn't seem too happy about it. She briefly hugged Kaitlyn before saying goodbye to her. She told her that she will see her the next day at the Performance Center.

Kaitlyn stayed at the coffee shop for a moment. She tried to process what just happened. Obviously, there was something going on between her two friends and she knew that it wasn't only because of Jon jealousy. Amber was so distant with her and it was so not like her. She always was an open book but she was slowly cutting her best friend out. Kaitlyn finished her cappuccino before grabbing her bag and getting back home. Even though she was worried about her friend, she had more important things to do. She decided to focus on her man instead of trying to fix Amber's relationship.


	5. I'll miss you too

_**Chapter 5 – I'll miss you too**_

Kaitlyn got home after her meeting with Amber and she was more confuse than ever. When she entered her house and saw Colby packing his things, her heart hurt and she forgot all about her best friend. Her main focus had to be her man for the rest of the day. She was so scared about leaving him and a part of her wanted to drop everything off to go back on the road with him.

"Please don't go." Kaitlyn said when he looked at her.

Colby pulled her into his arms and hugged her as hard as he could. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. With this kind of lifestyle, you don't get to decide when you are on vacation. Kaitlyn knew that he couldn't stay but she needed to say that she didn't want him to go.

"How was Amber?" he asked her after kissing her forehead.

"Distant. Cold. Weird. Did you knew that she was going to train at the Performance Center?"

"What?"

"I don't understand why they haven't told us. Have you talk to Jon?"

"No. I tried to call him but he didn't pick up. Seriously, I have no idea what is going on between them. Maybe he's mad that she won't be travelling with him anymore since she is staying to train." Colby suggested as he went into the bedroom to pack the rest of his clothes.

"That doesn't make any sense. He pushed her for weeks so that she could wrestle. She wanted to stay a valet but he wanted her to become a Diva. Maybe he's the reason why WWE wants Amber to start training. I guess she is mad at him for pushing her in the wrong direction."

"Yeah maybe. But that doesn't explain why she is avoiding me. Or why she is so distant with you."

Kaitlyn let herself fall on the bed as she heavily sighed. She told Colby that she didn't want to hear anything more about her friend. She wanted to enjoy her last hours with her boyfriend. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Maybe you should get a cat or something." he said.

"Why on earth would I get a cat?"

"To keep you company while I'm gone."

"Babe, I'm not going to replace you with a cat. And I don't want to be taking care of an animal. What will I do with it when I'll get back on the road?"

"You know it can be a long time before joining me in WWE. Most people will stay at least two or three years in NXT before getting called up to the main roster."

"Are you saying that we won't see each other for that long?" Kaitlyn said, worried.

"You know I'll come back every time that I'll be able too, right?"

She nodded but she was still worried about the consequence that it would have on their relationship. She was second guessing the whole thing once again. What if he met someone else on the road? After all, that was how they met. One year ago, Colby was in Montreal for RAW and he got out with Jon and Joe. When his eyes laid on Kaitlyn, he thought she was so beautiful that he had bought her a drink and at the end of the night, she was in his bed.

"I need you to promise me something." she told Colby as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Anything for you, my love."

"Promise me that you won't buy a drink to another woman."

He looked at her with his most serious face.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that?"

"Because that's how we met. And may I remind you that you had a girlfriend at the time and that it didn't stop you from flirting with me."

"Yeah, but my relationship with Lucy at the time was messed up. She left me, remember? So I had every right to buy you that tequila shot at that bar." he said with a smile. "I love you Kait' and I promise that I won't ever do that to you."

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately before he stepped away from her. He told her that he really had to finish packing since he had to be at the airport in an hour. Kaitlyn teased him by telling that they had plenty of time. She took his shirt off and kissed his chest as Colby let out a soft moan. He tried to tell her once again that he didn't had time for this but a part of him wanted her so bad. He was going to be away for so long and he was already craving for her.

"Babe we can't…" he started before Kaitlyn shut him up with a kiss.

Colby groaned when she bit his lower lip and he forced her to lie down on her back. Kaitlyn gasped when he got on top of her to sensually kiss her neck. He couldn't resist her. He was kissing every part of her perfect body and Kaitlyn moaned as he got lower and lower.

"You're going to regret being such a tease." he said as he quickly took off her pants.

"Oh yeah? I'm not scared of you."

She took off her own shirt and reversed him on his back. They were fighting to be on top and Colby got the best of her.

"I'm not letting you win this time." he said.

She looked at her man and smiled. She moaned when he started kissing her stomach as she thought to herself how much was going to miss this.

* * *

Kaitlyn stopped the car in the airport's parking lot. Colby was looking at her with a sad smile. He couldn't believe that he was about to leave that beautiful girl behind. He hated himself for pushing her to wrestle even though he knew she was going to be so good at it. He knew how much she already loved it and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to quit. He got out of the car and took his bags out of the trunk as Kaitlyn was paying for the parking.

As they got into the airport, Colby spotted Jon and Paige, both sitting down and waiting to get called for their flight. The British Diva smiled when she saw Kaitlyn and gently punched Jon's shoulder to warn him that their friends were here.

"You're late." he mumbled as he knocked his fist on Colby's.

Kaitlyn hugged Paige as she asked her where was Amber. She told her that she was too busy to dropped Jon off so she had to pick him up.

"That explains his grumpy face." Kaitlyn said as she looked at him.

"Why were you two late?" Paige said with a grin on his face. "You got yourself some goodbye sex haven't you?"

Kaitlyn punched her friend's shoulder, asking her to stop but she couldn't hide her smile. Colby looked back at her and winked, making her blush. He told the group that he was going to register for his flight as Paige sat back down on her chair.

"Hey…" Kaitlyn said as she gently touched Jon's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and followed her a little further from Paige, who was whining that she was left alone once again.

"What's up?" Jon said.

"What the hell is going on between you and Amber?"

"Everything is fine."

"Come on Jon, stop acting like I'm a fool!" Kaitlyn said with a little bit of anger in her voice. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

He liked Kaitlyn very much but he wasn't a fool either. She was Amber's best friend and there was no way in hell that he was going to talk to her about his relationship. He knew she would call Amber right away. Jon laughed in Kaitlyn's face.

"You're her best friend."

"So what? You think I would tell her everything?"

"That's what girls do."

"Well, guess what? I'm not the typical kind of girl. Never was and never will be! So stop acting like a jerk and just get it off your chest man." Kaitlyn said.

"Nothing is going on, ok? I just don't like Fandago, but that's it."

"Why don't I believe that this is it?"

"I might have suggested that she was fucking him behind my back and she might have snapped at me. We fought for a bit about it... turned out she swore she wasn't cheating on me… but that's it, I swear." Jon said with a fake smile. "But thanks for your concern, pumpkin."

Kaitlyn hated it when he called her that but at that moment, she realised that she was going to miss him too. He became a really good friend to her when she was dealing with some messed up shit in her life a year ago.

"I can't believe that I am going to miss you." she said.

"Be good at the Performance Center so that you can come back on the road with us. It won't be the same without you there." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Their flight was ready and it was time to say goodbye. Kaitlyn hugged Paige, telling her that she will miss her and thanking her for everything she did for her. She hugged Jon one more time, asking him to take care of her man and telling that she trusted him to keep an eye on him. Kaitlyn finally looked at Colby and a tear came to her eye. She wasn't ready to let him go but she had no other choice.

"Don't cry, baby." he said as he cup her face into his face. "I will be back before you even notice that I'm gone."

"That's not true and you know it." she said with a sad smile. "I will miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. I love you Kait'."

"I love you more."

He gave her a very long kiss before grabbing his bags. Kaitlyn waved to three wrestler as they were getting away from her. She smiled as another tear was falling on her cheek.


	6. Only you and I catching up

_**Chapter 6 –**_ ** _Only you and I catching up_**

Kaitlyn's first night without Colby was rough. Her new house was so big and she felt so alone in it. After eating breakfast all by herself, she sat by the pool with a book but she just couldn't focus on anything. She missed her boyfriend so much already even though he called her the night before, as soon as his plane landed.

She decided to pay a visit to Amber, since she had nothing better to do. Even though she knew her friend was dealing with some things, she wanted to be with her. She texted Jon to know where her new apartment was and he sent her the address not long after.

After driving for a few minutes, Kaitlyn finally found the place. She was not used to drive in the neighborhood and she passed by Amber's place three times without even realizing it. She parked in front of the apartment, grabbed the coffees she bought on her way and got out of the car.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Amber said when she opened the door to Kaitlyn.

"I come in peace bearing gift." she said as she gave her an espresso full of whipped cream just like she loved. "Can I come in? I promise not to talk about the guys. Only you and I catching up."

Amber smiled to her friend and let her in after giving her a big hug. Her apartment was beautiful and modern. She had a beautiful living room and the view she had of the town was amazing. It was a small place but it looked awesome. The kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom were also very nice and Kaitlyn was happy for her friend.

"It's great Amber, I really like it."

"Yeah me too. It's not as beautiful as your house though…" she said with a sad smile.

Kaitlyn finally understood what was going on with her best friend. She was jealous of her because Colby had bought her a house.

"I had nothing to do with that and you know it."

"I know but I couldn't help but to envy you." she admitted.

"If I had known that Colby was planning on buying it, I would've stop him. And if you had told me you were staying in Orlando, I would've asked you to come live with me! I'm so lonely in that damn house."

"Yeah, Jon talked to me about living with you but I didn't want to impose."

"You know I would've loved it Amber, come on!" Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"That's what he told me, but I just didn't listen. We actually fought about that." Amber said as she looked down.

"So there really is something going on between the two of you."

Even though she promised not to talk about him, she couldn't do otherwise than to try to get it out of her. Amber sat on her couch and invited Kaitlyn to do the same. She drank a sip of her coffee before telling her best friend the whole story. Amber talked to her about Jon's jealousy of Fandago and how he accused her of cheating on him.

"Did you?" Kaitlyn carefully asked.

"Of course not. I could've but I didn't. He is a handsome man and he's being very flirty with me but he's not my kind of guy."

"Then why would Jon think that you slept with him?"

"I might have said that Fandago wanted me more than he did. Things had been rough lately and we are kind of growing apart from each other. I tried to make him jealous so that he would come back to me, but it only made things worst. And there is the fact that he's pushing me to wrestle. I'm not as good as you Kaitlyn and I really don't think that I can do it."

"Of course you can!" Kaitlyn said with a smile. "You know that Paige would like to help you and I can help you too. You know you can just ask instead of cutting me out like you did?"

Amber apologized to her with a big hug. She thanked her for being so stubborn with her. Kaitlyn told her that she just wouldn't accept that her best friend was mad at her.

"I wasn't mad."

"Well you looked mad. So, are you and Jon ok?"

"I don't know. I was busy with the apartment and we barely talked before he left."

"But you are still together?"

Amber slowly nodded. Kaitlyn wanted to ask her why she wasn't at the airport but she decided to let it go. She asked her friend if she wanted to go out tonight, like old times, just the two of them.

"Meet me back at the house at eight. I'm taking you out in a club tonight." Kaitlyn said with a big smile.

Kaitlyn was happy that it went great with Amber. A part of her was scared that her best friend was going to kick her out of her apartment. It hurt her to know that she was acting like this because she was jealous of her but Kaitlyn couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't her fault if her boyfriend bought a house and if she was good at wrestling.

* * *

Kaitlyn turned in her driveway and her heart started beating faster when she saw a man standing on her porch. She couldn't recognize him and she was a little bit nervous. Since Colby left, every odd thing made her scared to death.

"May I help you?" she asked to the stranger.

The man turned around and Kaitlyn smiled when she finally saw his face. Her big brother Aiden was standing there with flowers in his hand. She had not seen him in forever. Since she decided to travel with Colby, they only talked on the phone and on Skype. It was the first time in a year that he was in front of her. She ran and jumped in his arms, making him drop the flowers on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed as he was putting her down on her feet.

He grabbed the flowers and gave it back to his little sister.

"I'm here to congratulate you on making it to the Performance Center." he said as he kissed her cheeks.

"How did you know? And how the hell did you find me? I haven't even spoken to you in days!"

"Colby called me yesterday to tell me all about it. He was worried about leaving you behind so he paid me plane tickets to come visit you so that you won't have to be all alone."

Kaitlyn was so happy that her boyfriend did that to surprise her. He was such an amazing man and she was missing him even more.

"Where's the kid?" she asked as she was looking for her nephew.

If she missed her brother, it was nothing in comparison of how she missed Liam. She had been an important part in this kid life and leaving him back in Montreal was the hardest thing she had to overcome when she agreed to follow Colby. Aiden looked at her with a sad smile.

"Aiden, where's Liam?" Kaitlyn said, slowly losing her patience.

"He's with his mother."

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped to the floor. Liam's mother left them when he was only two years old and she never showed up again.

"Come on little sis'." Aiden said before she could say anything else. "Invite me in, we've got plenty of things to talk about, starting by this beautiful house that your boyfriend bought you."


	7. You're the one who started it

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm uploading two chapters today ! It was supposed to fit in one but I guess I got caught up in the moment :) Take it as a late christmas present and enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7 –_** **_You're the one who started it_**

Aiden was sitting at Kaitlyn's kitchen table and he was telling her once again how much he loved her new house. He couldn't believe that Colby bought it to her.

"When he called me to ask if you were going to be pissed if he bought a house, I didn't expect that he would really do it." he said to his sister.

"He asked you that?" Kaitlyn asked and Aiden nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"That you were going to be very mad at first but that you'll understand that it comes from a very good place."

"You know me too well brother."

He smiled at her because he knew it was true. Since they were little, he always took care of his little sister and he knew her like no one else. When Colby called him to the rescue, he was so glad. He could finally spent time with Kaitlyn and it made him so happy. He missed her so much for the past year. Even though she was always calling, it was not the same thing than to be with her.

"Now you tell me what the fuck is my nephew doing with his mother."

"Calm down Kait'." Aiden asked.

"I'm not going to calm down. She left you guys and I was the one who picked up the pieces after her fucking betrayal."

Bethany, Liam's mother and Aiden ex-wife, was cheating on her husband for months until he caught her in the act in his own bedroom. He kicked her out of his house and Liam never saw his mother after that day. Aiden told him that his mommy left them and that he didn't knew where she was. Kaitlyn wanted to tell the truth to the kid but her brother forbid her to do it. Bethany was living happily ever after with her new boyfriend who happened to have a lot of money and a very big house. Aiden loved her so much and it left him so heartbroken that he had trouble taking care of himself. Kaitlyn had to help with Liam and she never stopped even after her brother got better.

"She showed up at my door two months ago and she wanted to see Liam."

"I hope you slammed the door in her face." Kaitlyn said, angrily.

"I couldn't."

"You've got to be kidding me! That bitch ruined everything you had and you just let her in? May I remind you of all the shit she got you into?"

Aiden shook his head but Kaitlyn kept on going.

"Dude, she fucking threatens to take Liam away from you if you didn't pay her half of everything you had. Her boyfriend was rich and she did that only to hurt you. How could you just let her in the kid's life after that? She never even took care of him, how could you trust her with his life in her hands? May I also remind you how crazy she was?"

Bethany had a drinking problem and that's what started it all. Aiden kept fighting for her to stop but she just didn't want to.

"Calm down Kait'. She's better now."

"Yeah I bet that her boy toy paid for her rehab."

Aiden nervously smiled and looked down to the floor. His sister asked him what was going on but he remained silent.

"Carl left her." he finally admitted.

Kaitlyn got up and went in her backyard. Her hands were on her head and she was fighting the urge to scream. She knew Bethany was at his brother's house in the hope of coming back with him and she just couldn't let that happen. She was trying to calm herself down before getting back inside. None of it was her brother's fault but she wanted to shake him off so bad. Aiden had multiple relationship after she left but none of them worked. He loved Bethany so much and Kaitlyn knew that he would want to get back with her if she was feeling better.

"I forbid you to even think about getting back with her." she said as she got back in the kitchen. "I swear to God that I will kill you if you tell me that you are planning on it."

"May I remind you that I forbad you to be to go on the road with Colby? Look where it got you!" Aiden said as he pointed the house.

"So not the same thing! Colby didn't leave me for another woman and came back after four fucking years."

"You're right. He just cheated on you with his ex-girlfriend and then told you how much he loved you."

Kaitlyn looked at Aiden with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation all over again with him.

"Technically, he didn't cheat on me, we weren't even together. And you promised you would stop bringing that back."

"You're right, I'm sorry, but you're the one who started it. Anyway, I wasn't planning on getting back with her. She's getting better but I'm not going to fall in that pattern all over again. I'm not ready for that now."

"Now? Does this mean that you're thinking about it?"

"Of course I am Kaitlyn, she's Liam's mother for Christ's sake. Of course I want to go back with her and be a happy family like we once were. For the moment I am just allowing her to spend time with her son. She's good with him and it's the first time that I leave him alone with her. I'm going back in two days and I asked her to call me every day so that I can speak to the kid."

"Alright fine." Kaitlyn said as she surrender to her brother. "Now that you know how I feel about your fucked up situation, let me take you out to dinner."

Kaitlyn took out her phone from her bag and sent a message to Amber. She asked her friend to meet her at the club instead of at her house. She was planning on taking her brother out with her, to take Beth out of his mind.

* * *

Kaitlyn and her brother were sitting at the bar and they were waiting for Amber. Aiden laughed as he was telling his sister that her best friend didn't change and that she was still always late. Since he knew her when she was little, he never saw Amber getting there in time. It became a running gag between Kaitlyn and him. The bartender asked the siblings what they wanted to drink and both order a beer. As she was taking a sip, she spotted Amber at the entrance of the club and she waved to her. Her best friend fought her way thought the dance floor to get to her.

"Hey." she said as she hugged Kaitlyn. "Sorry I'm late"

"Look who I found on my doorstep."

When Amber saw Aiden, her eyes widen and she smiled.

"Aiden!" she said as she pulled him in her arms.

He was like a brother to her. He took care of her so much when she was young and she was always happy to see him.

"Where's Liam? Don't tell me you brought him in a bar?"

"You won't believe where he is." Kaitlyn said before her brother could answer the question.

Aiden looked at her sister with angry eyes but she didn't care. Amber knew who Bethany was and she had the exact same opinion about her as Kaitlyn did. Her best friend was confused and she had no idea what was going on.

"He's with Bethany, back in Montreal." Kaitlyn said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Amber said as she looked at Aiden. "Bartender? We're going to need something a lot stronger than those beers. Bring us some tequila, we have a situation here."

Aiden laughed as Kaitlyn thought to herself that she missed Amber. She had been a bitch lately but she finally got her best friend back.


	8. What the hell is wrong with you?

**A/N - Hey guys, I have uploaded two chapters today (ch 7-8) If you haven't read the chapter 7, make sure to do it before reading this one!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 – What the hell is wrong with you?_**

The two best friends were looking at all the girls in the club and they were searching for a fit for Aiden. He kept telling them that he didn't want to end up with a random girl but they just wouldn't listen to him.

"We need to find a girl to take your mind off of Bethany. There is no way in hell that you're going back with that bitch." Amber said. "Not with us two alive."

Aiden smiled and shook his head in disapproval. He knew that if Kaitlyn opened her mouth about the whole Beth's thing, Amber would made it a mission to find another girl. Even though he hated their game, he couldn't help but to feel loved by those two girls.

"What about that one right there." Amber asked Kaitlyn as she was pointing a girl with beautiful red hair.

"We're looking for a decent girl Amber, not a stripper." Kaitlyn said.

"You think she's a stripper? Aiden?" Amber said as she turned to her best friend's brother. "Red hair girl, 3 o'clock. Stripper or not stripper?"

"You two need to stop." he said laughing.

Amber looked once again at the crowd in the hope of finding a more decent girl for him. Her eyes stopped on a group of guys that she immediately recognized as NXT superstars. One of them looked back at her and smiled. He had beautiful long blond hair and he looked handsome. She blushed and turned around to Kaitlyn, who was wondering what was going on with her friend.

"Hey, you're Devin right?" one the guys asked Amber as he got close to her.

"Yeah. Actually my real name is Amber. You're Tyler Breeze?"

"You can call me Matt." he said laughing, as he was shaking her hand. "I heard we are supposed to have a storyline together. It's nice to finally meet my new in-ring girlfriend."

Kaitlyn choked on her drink when she heard him say that Amber was supposed to be his girlfriend. She had no idea that the creative had that in mind for her and it was no surprise that Jon was being jealous. Her best friend asked her if she was ok and Kaitlyn told her that everything was fine.

"You're Colby's girlfriend right?" Matt asked.

"Please call me Kaitlyn." she said. "This is my brother Aiden."

Matt shook his hand and said that it was nice meeting them. He immediately turned to Amber to ask her what she was still doing in Orlando. He knew she was Fandago's valet and the WWE was in Philadelphia for the taping of Smackdown. She told him that she had to train at the Performance Center for her feud with Summer Rae.

"Oh yeah? I'm going there tomorrow to talk about my experience, so I guess we'll see each other again." Matt said as he winked to Amber. "We could talked about our future together."

Amber giggled and Kaitlyn thought she was going to throw up. Matt's way of flirting with her best friend was not subtle at all and she hated that. She cared about Jon too much to let her flirt back with another man.

"Keep him distracted and away from Amber." she asked Aiden. "And make sure he remembers that she already has a boyfriend."

"You know she is old enough to make her own decisions right?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah, but Jon is one of my best friend and there is no way in hell that I will let Prince Pretty over here flirt with his girlfriend."

Kaitlyn grabbed her best friend's arm, saying that she wanted to dance. Amber quickly waved to Matt as she followed her friend to the dance floor.

The girls were dancing for a while when Matt joined Amber. She smiled when she saw him behind her and she started dancing with him. Kaitlyn tried to do as if everything was alright but it bothered her so much. When she saw him put his hands on her best friend's hips, she snapped at him.

"Back off, dude." she said as she gently pushed him away.

"What the fuck Kait'?" Amber said, angrily.

Kaitlyn grabbed her friend's arm once again to drag her outside of the club, saying that they needed to talk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amber shouted as she escaped Kaitlyn's grasp.

She was having a great time in there and her best friend just ruined it all out.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaitlyn asked. "Do I have to remind you that you have a boyfriend? Why the fuck are you rubbing your ass on that guy?"

Matt and Aiden followed the girls outside. People on the streets were stopping to look at them as Kaitlyn's brother was telling them that there were nothing to see here.

"Calm down, honey. We were just dancing." Matt said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down. She has a boyfriend you fucking idiot."

"Well… I don't see him here."

"Fuck you!" Kaitlyn yelled as Aiden grabbed her waist to stop her from jumping in Matt's face.

He tried to calm his sister's down but she was fighting to get away from him. She wanted to punch his perfect face so badly. She asked her brother to let her go so that she could shut his arrogant face up. Aiden knew she was not the violent type of girl but that she could be a bit unpredictable when she was drunk.

"Poor little girl. She's not use to be left aside." Amber said. "You're just jealous that I am the one getting all the attention."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're always the center of attention Kaitlyn. You're a little Miss Perfect with a perfect boyfriend who bought you a fucking perfect house."

"What is going on between you two?" Aiden said as slowly release his grasp on Kaitlyn.

"I don't know, ask your sister. She's the one who's being such a bad friend."

"How am I being a bad friend? Because I'm trying to stop you from ruining your relationship?"

"Because you're taking his side once again. You're always taking Jon's side." Amber shouted in her friend's face as she grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

Kaitlyn slammed the cab door and went inside as her brother was paying the driver for the ride. She lied down on her couch and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe what just happened with her best friend. She thought everything was alright between them after they talk in the afternoon but obviously, Amber was still mad at her. The worst of all was that Kaitlyn had no idea where it came from.

"So, what was that all about with Amber?" Aiden asked as he sat next to his sister.

"She's going crazy."

Kaitlyn's phone rang and she was so happy to see Colby's picture appearing on her screen. She quickly run to her bedroom to answer him.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing" he said when she picked up.

It was so good to hear his voice. After he had told her all about the latest news and gossip in WWE, she told him about Liam's mother getting back in the picture. She wanted to tell him about Matt being so flirty with Amber but she couldn't. She didn't want Jon to know about it.

"Hey, Jon wants to know if Amber's with you. He tried to call her but she wasn't picking up."

"She was with me tonight but she forgot her phone at my house."

She hated to lie to her boyfriend but she had no choice. Amber was her friend and she wasn't going to sell her out like that. Nothing actually happened with Matt. Maybe something was going to happen but Kaitlyn didn't want to know.

"He wants you to kiss her for him and to tell her that he misses her a lot."

"Fine, I'll do it when I'll see her." she said with sadness in her voice.

"Are you ok babe?"

She told him that everything was fine and that she was missing him a lot. After telling her that he missed her more, both hung up their phone. Kaitlyn then wrote a message to her best friend to let her know that Jon was trying to join her.

 _I told your boyfriend that you weren't picking up your phone because you forgot it at my so fucking perfect house. I covered for you but you're right, I'm such a bad friend._

* * *

 **A/N - I promise that from now on, there will be a lot more of Jon in that story. New chapter will be posted tomorrow. Until then, have a great day and don't forget to review!**


	9. There's been a change of plan

**_Chapter 9 – There's been a change of plan_**

It's been two weeks since the incident between Kaitlyn and Amber and the girls barely talked after that night. They saw each other the next day when they were at the Performance Center and Amber apologized but there was still something broken between them. She was still flirting a lot with Matt and she blamed it on the job but Kaitlyn didn't want to know anything about it. She decided to let her go and to stop running after her.

She's been pretty alone since her brother had to go back to Montreal. She's made some friends at the Performance Center but they were not the kind of girls that Kaitlyn like to hang out with. She was getting along with them during their training, but she was not interested in going out with them. She missed Colby more and more every day and she had no idea when he was coming back.

Kaitlyn was lying on her bed when she received a call on Skype from her boyfriend. She was thankful to the guy who invented that so that she could see his beautiful face even if he wasn't there with her.

"You look so good babe." Colby said with a big smile. "I miss touching you."

"Don't say things like that, it makes me miss you even more."

It's been so long since she's been intimate with him and hearing him say that made her hot. She was craving for him so much that she had to stop herself from jumping on a plane to join him.

"You're such a fucking tease." she said laughing, as she watched him take his shirt off.

She wanted to feel his chiseled abs under her finger so bad. She was about to get undressed too when she heard someone knocking on her front door.

"Hold on. Someone's here."

She let her phone on the bed and went to the living room. She could see Jon through the window and she was confused since she had no idea that he was back in town. She opened the door and Jon quickly smiled to her before entering in her house. He looked like hell but Kaitlyn wasn't going to tell him. He told her that Colby said he could stay with her for a while before he walked to the living room.

"What the fuck is Jon doing here?" she asked to her boyfriend as she got back in her bedroom.

"Yeah… that's actually why I was calling you." Colby said on the phone.

"He said that you told him he could stay here."

"He was supposed to wait until I had asked you though."

"Why is he here? I thought you guys were in Boston for Monday night RAW."

Colby reminded her that Dean Ambrose got suspended by WWE. In fact, it was part of his storyline but the real reason was that Jon suffered a shoulder injury and he needed to get surgery. They sent him back in Orlando so that he could train at the Performance Center to recover as fast as possible but Kaitlyn totally forgot about that.

"He was supposed to live with Amber but there's been a change of plan."

"What happened?"

"They got into a very bad fight and Amber ended up kicking him out of her apartment. He needed a place to stay so I told him he could go to your house." Colby said. "I didn't want him to stay in a hotel. He's going in surgery tomorrow and I would prefer if he stayed with you. He need someone to check up on him. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. He's your best friend I won't leave him alone."

He told her that he loved her and that he owed her one. Kaitlyn smiled to him, thinking about everything she could ask in return of that little favor.

* * *

After ending up the call with Colby, Kaitlyn came back in her living room. Jon was still sitting on the couch and he was eating the rest of her Thaï food.

"Dude, I was planning on eating that for lunch tomorrow."

"Sorry, I was hungry. So is it ok if I stay?"

"Of course it is. But please don't eat all my food." she said as he started laughing. "So what happened with Amber?"

Jon's face changed and he opened the TV to avoid the question as he kept on eating her food. There were no way in hell that he was going to talked about Amber with her best friend.

"Dude I asked you a question." Kaitlyn said as she closed the TV.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kaitlyn got up, saying that she was sick of the two of them. He kept telling her that she was Amber's friend and that he couldn't say anything to her. She was pissed at him because he did not trust her.

"Did she cheat on me?" he asked her as she was going to leave.

"I have no idea."

"Even if you did, you're not going to tell me anyway. You could never sell your best friend."

Kaitlyn snapped at him, telling him that she had not spoken to Amber in weeks. She told him that she was helping him and not her.

"I'm on your fucking side here."

"Yeah right."

"Fuck you Jon." Kaitlyn said before getting back to her bedroom.

Jon followed her and hold the door as she was going to slam it in his face. He tried to apologize but she didn't want to hear it. She was sick and tired of both her friend.

"There are two guest rooms at the end of the hallway. Pick the one you want and leave me the fuck alone."

"I'm sorry Kait'. I didn't mean to snap on you like that…"

"Goodnight." she said as she slammed her door.

* * *

Jon got up early the next morning. He wanted to make it up to Kaitlyn and he hated himself for snapping at her like the way he did. She had nothing to do with his fight with Amber but he let his anger get the best of him. He loved Kaitlyn to death, she was one of his best friend and he had to apologize for the way he acted. After searching through her fridge, he decided to buy peace by making her pancakes. It was his specialty and he remembered that Amber loved it when he did that. Thinking about her hurt him so much.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm making you pancakes." Jon said with a big smile. "You want a coffee?"

She slowly nodded as she sat to the island. She was craving for caffeine after the crappy night she just had. Jon handed her a cup and bend on the counter to look straight at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn. I was mad at Amber and I took it out on you."

"You're an asshole."

"I'll be anything you want me to be right now. But please know that I really am sorry."

She wanted to give him the angry look but she couldn't hide her smile. She just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Does that beautiful smile of yours mean that you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, dumbass. Now would you please put a shirt on?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're in my house and I want you to go put a shirt on." she said.

Jon laughed and went to his room to get one of his Dean Ambrose's shirt. After serving her pancakes, he sat next to her and started talking about Amber.

"Fandago heard a rumor about me and a chick that I supposedly met in a bar in New York a couple of months ago and she believed him. She thought that I cheated on her."

"Are you talking about that time where you got so drunk that Colby and I had to bring you back to your room?"

"Yeah. I told Amber to ask you what happened that night but she said that you would cover for me since I was Colby's best friend. I had no way of winning that fight."

"But Jon, that was a long time ago…"

"I know but that's when things started to heat up between us."

He told Kaitlyn how they would fight about everything after that day. He thought she wanted to be Fandago's valet only to piss him off and that's why he wanted to push her into wrestling, so that she could quit being with him all the time. Then she started to get jealous of Kaitlyn and Jon couldn't take it anymore.

"I thought that we could use some time apart. That it might brought us back to where we were. When I got to her apartment last night, I was so happy to see her but I guess she wasn't. She said that I was an asshole and that she wanted me out of her life."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Kaitlyn said to reassure him.

"Thanks for the support, but I'm pretty sure she meant every damn word of it."

"I have something to tell you… but please don't get mad at me."

She told him about Matt being flirty with Amber and that she lied to him when he called her that night. Jon said to Kaitlyn that he wasn't mad and that he understood why she haven't told him. She told him that she had no idea if something happened between them since she haven't really talked to Amber since that night.

"It's fine Kait'." Jon said after Kaitlyn had apologize for the fourth time. "I'm mad at her, not at you."

He pulled her into a hug, saying that he should be the one apologizing for acting like an asshole. She wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled.

"You really were an asshole." she said laughing. "Thanks for putting a shirt on."

"Anything for you, pumpkin."


	10. You're not alone

**_Chapter 10 – You're not alone_**

Jon was lying down on the couch, watching TV. He was waiting on Kaitlyn and Colby to come back from their romantic date. His best friend finally got time off and he came to visit them. Kaitlyn was so happy to see him that she couldn't stay in place and Jon couldn't stand her anymore so he begged his best friend to take his girlfriend out for the day.

Jon's been living with Kaitlyn for a month now. His surgery was a success and he was in recovery. He just started his rehabilitation at the Performance Center and his whole body was sore from his first training.

"I can't believe that you already got to go. You just got here last night." Kaitlyn said as she entered the house.

"I know babe, it really sucks. But I have no choice."

He takes her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hey guys, I'm still here." Jon said.

Kaitlyn sighed and got down from her boyfriend's arms. She would've like to have more intimacy in her own house but she had to deal with Jon. His presence didn't bothered her until Colby decided to pay her a visit.

"What have I told you about putting a damn shirt on?" she ask to him.

"I just put some pain relief cream on my shoulder, I can't put my shirt back on just yet."

"Colby, would you please tell your friend to listen to me."

Colby laughed, saying that he really did miss the both of them. It was hard being away from his girlfriend and he had to deal with the fact that his best friend wasn't with him either.

"Bro, just do what she says." he said as he patted Jon's chest. "Please don't get her mad just before I leave."

"You really have to leave already? She's finally in a good mood."

Colby nodded and pulled his girlfriend into his arm to hug her. It was time for him to go and he hated it. After he said goodbye to both of them, Kaitlyn jumped on the couch next to Jon. She was such in a good mood after seeing her boyfriend and she wanted to celebrate.

"You want to go out tonight?" she asked with a big smile.

"You still have energy after the night you had with Colby? I was about to call the cops when I heard you scream like that. I thought he was killing you."

"Shut up." Kaitlyn said as she was blushing.

"Next time he comes home, warn me. I'll get myself a hotel room or something. I don't want to hear that ever again."

Jon barely heard them but he just loved messing with her. He knew how uncomfortable she was when he said those kinds of things and he had a guilty pleasure of making her blush like that. She looked so cute with red cheek that he just had to do it.

* * *

Kaitlyn and Jon were sitting at the bar and they were both drinking a lot. She had stop counting after her third beer and he never did start counting. They were having a blast, talking about everything and nothing.

"How are you dealing with Colby being on the road all the time?"

"I miss him a lot but I know I can't do nothing about it. It just sucks being alone so much of the time."

"You're not alone. You got me." Jon said as he winked at her.

"Lucky me." Kaitlyn said as she raised her hand to order another round of tequila shots.

Jon smiled at her before looking away. He spotted Amber a little bit further. She was with Matt and it was pissing him off to see how close he was getting to her. It hurt him so much to see her having fun with another guy. When the bartender gave them the shots Kaitlyn ordered, he took it right away.

"You want to dance?" he then asked Kaitlyn.

"You hate dancing."

"Let's just say that I'm willing to do an exception for you tonight. I know you love it."

She had no idea that Amber was there and that Jon just wanted to piss her off by dancing with her friend. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The two of them were fooling around like complete idiots and they were having a blast. Kaitlyn felt his hands on her hips but she didn't care. They were only two friends having fun but Amber didn't seem to think the same way and she was staring at them with fire in her eyes. When Jon looked back at her, Matt was so close to kissing her but she turned her head so that his lips touched her cheek instead of her lips.

"I'll go get something to drink, I'll be right back." Jon said to Kaitlyn.

He made his way through the dance floor up to the bar where Amber was sitting with Matt. He wanted to kick his ass so bad and he had a hard time containing himself.

"You'll have to buy her a couple more of those Daiquiri if you want to get into her pants."

"Go fuck yourself Jon." Amber said.

Jon laughed at her.

"It'll always be better than fucking you."

Matt put his hand on his chest, asking him to calm down and to back off from Amber.

"Don't you fucking touch me asshole." Jon said as he slapped his hand off of him.

He was drunk and ready to fight. As he was about to punch his perfect face, he felt a pair of hand grabbing him from behind. Two doormen were surrounding him and one of them asked him to get out.

"Make me." Jon said with a grin on his face.

* * *

Kaitlyn was still dancing, waiting for Jon to come back with her beer. As she looked for him, she saw the doormen getting him and Matt out of the bar. She didn't know that Amber was here but she could bet that Jon knew. That's why he wanted to dance with her, because he knew that it would get her so mad. Kaitlyn sighed as she got outside. She was having a great time and once again, there was drama in the air. When she saw Jon arguing with Matt, she jumped between them to stop her friend from getting in trouble. She knew how it would be bad if he got caught up in a bar fight, especially with another wrestler. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer to Matt.

"Oh look at that Jon. You're precious little Kaitlyn came to your rescue. Don't you think it's cute?" Amber said with sarcasm in her tone.

Kaitlyn decided to ignore her and to focus on Jon.

"Don't do anything you'll regret tomorrow." she whispered to him.

Jon looked down at her and she could read the pain in his eyes. He knew that getting into a fight with Matt would be very bad for his career in WWE but he wanted so much to punch his arrogant face.

"It must feel so great to finally have her attention?" Amber added.

"When did you became such a bitch?" Kaitlyn said as she turned back to her former best friend.

The role had changed and she was now the one who wanted to get into a fight. Matt put his hand on her shoulder, asking her to back off.

"Don't you touch her or I swear to God I'll kill you." Jon said as he pushed him away from Kaitlyn.

"I'm waiting for you, bro." Matt said to challenge him.

Kaitlyn had enough of them and grabbed Jon's arm to lead him away. He was telling her how much he hated the guy and what he could've done to shut him up.

* * *

The cab pulled over in front of Kaitlyn's house and Jon's was passed out next to her. After paying the driver for the ride, she tried to wake him up.

"Come on Jon, we're home. Wake up, I can't drag you inside all by myself. I need you to help me here."

He mumbled something that Kaitlyn didn't understand before he finally got out of the car. She tried to help him get to his room but it was not easy since she was a lot smaller than him. It would had been so much easier if Colby was still here to help her.

"I'm sorry." Jon said as he sat on his bed. "I just snapped when I saw him trying to kiss Amber."

"You knew they were there?"

"Yeah. I saw them as soon as we got in the bar"

"That's why you suddenly wanted to dance right?" she asked him with a smile.

"God I'm so sorry Kaitlyn." Jon said as he put his hands on his face. "I totally used you to make her jealous."

"It's fine. I had a blast even though you didn't really want to dance with me."

He looked at her with a small smile, saying that he was having fun too. Kaitlyn got to the bathroom to get him some medicine and a glass of water. She was not as drunk as he was and she was already getting a headache so she could just imagine how he'll feel when he'll wake up.

"Take this." she said as she gave him two aspirin.

"Thanks."

He gave her the glass back and Kaitlyn put it on the nightstand, in case he gets thirsty during the night. When she turned back to him, Jon was standing close to her. She asked him if everything was alright as he gently grabbed Kaitlyn's head with one hand. Her heart was racing though her chest as his lips were getting closer to hers.

"Jon…"

He slowly kissed her as she was holding her breath.

"Goodnight Kait'." he said before lying down on the bed, completely passed out.

* * *

 **Oh God what was Jon thinking? Stay tuned for more :) New chapter is coming tomorrow ! Happy new year and please don't drink and drive!**


	11. Get it together girl

**_Chapter 11 – Get it together girl_**

Kaitlyn got up early the next morning. She had a meeting with Paige at the Performance Center and she wanted to get out of the house before Jon woke up. She had trouble sleeping through her night since she kept thinking about that kiss. Amber's words kept coming back to her and she didn't know what to think about it. She knew that Jon was very drunk last night and that it had to be the reason why he kissed her.

She was changing in her workout clothes in the girl's locker room when Paige finally showed up. The British Diva looked gorgeous in her black leather suit and she was all pumped up. Kaitlyn on the other hand looked awful and tired. She had dark circles under her eye and she had a very bad hangover.

"Damn girl, you look like hell." she said as she hugged Kaitlyn.

"I kind of feel like it too."

"I don't know what happened to you last night but I hope it was worth it."

Kaitlyn blushed when she thought of Jon's lips on hers. She wanted to talk to Paige about it but a part of her wanted to keep it a secret. She trusted Paige more than anyone in the world right now but telling her would be admitting that it really happened. The girls got out of the locker room and jumped in the ring. The Diva wanted to teach her how to do a body slam. Kaitlyn had seen many wrestler do it but she never tried one before. Paige got a dummy so that she can practice on that before she could try it on her.

"You think you're ready for the real thing?" Paige asked.

Amber arrived at the Performance Center and she kept looking at her with fire in her eyes. Kaitlyn was so distracted by her that she had trouble focusing on what she was doing. Paige reminded her that she was putting her life into her hand and that she needed to be careful. As she was trying to perform a body slam for the fifteenth time, Kaitlyn accidentally dropped Paige but she caught her just in time.

"What the fuck is going on with you today!" Paige yelled.

Everybody in the Performance Center was looking at them and Kaitlyn felt embarrassed. Amber was looking at her with a smile and she was enjoying seeing her finally fail at something.

"I'm sorry Paige."

"Obviously, there is something that you're not telling me but get it together girl!"

"Jon kissed me last night." Kaitlyn mumbled without thinking.

"What?!"

She just had to get it off of her chest and Paige was the only one she could trust right now. The Diva kept looking at her with her mouth wide open. Kaitlyn told her about everything that had happened the night before. She talked about Amber being a complete bitch and how Jon nearly got into a fight with Matt.

"What happened after that?"

"He passed out in the cab. I woke him up and walked him to his bedroom. I got him some aspirin and the next minute, he was kissing me, out of nowhere."

"Did you kissed him back?"

"Of course not! I just stood there. He was so drunk that I'm pretty sure that he doesn't remember any of it. After he kissed me, he passed out on his bed."

"Why don't you ask him?" Paige said as she pointed behind Kaitlyn.

Jon was coming their way and he was smiling. Once again, he wasn't wearing any shirt and his hair were all over the place. Kaitlyn told Paige that she had to go as she got out of the ring. She was about to hide in the locker room but Jon grabbed her arm before she could reach it.

"You're clearly avoiding me right now so whatever I did last night, I'm sorry." he said.

"What do you remember?" Kaitlyn carefully asked.

"I remember that I wanted to punch Matt's face and that you were about to kick Amber's ass." he said with a smirk. "You were pretty bad ass trying to defend me back there."

"I wasn't defending you." Kaitlyn said as she blushed. "I was just trying to shut her up."

"Thanks anyway. I remember that you got me in a cab and that's it. When I woke up this morning, I looked for you but you left in a hurry and now you're trying to run away so what the fuck happened after we left the bar?"

"Nothing. I'm not running away, I'm just busy." Kaitlyn said. "I got to go see Sara for my training, I'll see you back at the house."

"Good luck out there."

Jon quickly pulled her into a big hug as she hold her breath. He always hugged her when he was saying goodbye but after that kiss, it felt so strange.

* * *

Sara was showing them how to do a proper clothesline but Kaitlyn already knew everything she was teaching them. She had been doing it with Paige for a few months and that was actually one of the first move she learned. Jon was lifting weight a little bit further away and she kept taking a peek at him. When he looked back at her, she pretended that she was looking somewhere else. She got called out by Sara to practice with Amber. She would've like to be hit by another one of the girls but she didn't complain about it. Her former best friend was pushing her so hard on the mat that the coach had to tell her to calm down. Kaitlyn was supposed to let herself fall to the ground but she was so rough that her arm was bringing her down.

"Amber, we're here to practice so that you can learn. Don't be so hard and focus on what you're doing instead."

She slowed down her pace and Kaitlyn was glad that she could finally had a little break. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before her Amber started to hit her hard all over again. Her back hit the mat so hard that she had to stay down a moment to catch her breath. When she finally got up, she got pushed into the turn-buckle and she screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

When Jon saw his ex-girlfriend push Kaitlyn, he immediately stopped what he was doing and run to the ring to see if she was alright. He knew how those damn corners could hurt if you're not prepared to take the hit properly. He was worried that Amber might have injured Kaitlyn for real.

"Kait' are you ok?" he asked as he got into the ring.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" she asked as she pushed Jon away from her to jump in Amber's face.

Jon grabbed her waist to stop her as he told her to calm down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You were supposed to be on my side. Not on his." she yelled in her face as she pointed Jon.

All she could think of was that she wanted to punch Amber right in the face.

"Get over it, bitch." she simply said.

"Enough! Both of you!" Sara screamed as Amber was going to push Kaitlyn back in the turn-buckle. "Conference room. Now!"

Kaitlyn painfully got out of the ring with Jon and Paige's help. She jumped when he touched her back. It was hurting her like crazy.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't wait for me, I'll catch up with you back home." she said before following Sara and Amber back in the conference room.


	12. Apologize for what?

**_Chapter 12 – Apologize for what?_**

Paige was driving Kaitlyn home after her meeting with Amber and Sara. The coach was very mad at them and told them that they both acted very unprofessional. She reminded them that they were fighting for entertainment, not for real. She didn't want to know what was going on between them, saying that she didn't care. Kaitlyn tried to defend herself by accusing Amber for starting it and even though Sara agreed with her, she told her that she shouldn't have reacted the way she did. After telling them that she wouldn't tolerate another incident like this, she sent Kaitlyn to have her back checked up. Turned out she was out of training for a week. They thought she might have a torn muscle in her shoulder and it was hurting her like hell.

Kaitlyn took out her phone out of her bag to call Colby. She wanted to talk to him so badly. She was about to burst into tears and she didn't know if it was because he wasn't picking up or because of what her former best friend did to her.

"Hey babe." she said to Colby's voicemail. "Something happened with Amber. We kind of got into a big fight during our training. I just wanted to let you know before you hear it from anyone else. Call me back please. I love you."

"I can't believe that she did this to you." Paige said talking about Amber. "Did she knew that Jon kissed you last night? Is that what it was about?"

"No she doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way. She might want to kill me if she finds out. And by the way, Jon doesn't remember anything."

"You asked him?"

"No I didn't had to. He notice that I was avoiding him and he wanted to know what he had done wrong."

Paige wanted to know if Kaitlyn had told him but she shook her head, saying that he didn't need to know either. When they arrived in front of her house, the Diva asked her if she wanted her to stay for a while.

"I'll be fine, thanks." she said as she got out of the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Paige said. "And put some ice on your back!"

Kaitlyn waved to her before getting inside.

* * *

Jon was lying down on the couch and as soon as he heard her the door open, he got up to check on her. He's been worried since he left the Performance Center and he would've liked to wait for her even though she asked him not to.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He was still shirtless but she didn't care. She had too much to think about to even ask him to go put a damn shirt on.

"Yeah. Amber nearly cost me my chance to become a Diva but I'm doing awesome!" she said with a voice full of sarcasm. "I'm out for a week. It looks like I have a torn muscle in my right shoulder."

Jon got close to her and Kaitlyn couldn't do otherwise than to hold her breath. He asked her to take her shirt up so that he could take a look at her back.

"I'm not going to take off my shirt in front of you." she said, offended.

"Relax pumpkin. I said take it up, not off." he said with a smirk.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a second before she turned her back on him lifting her shirt so that Jon could see the injury.

"Damn, she got you pretty good. I'll get you some ice."

She lied down on the couch on her stomach, waiting for him to come back with the ice. It was hurting her so bad that she wanted to cry but she forbad her to do so.

"I fucking hate her!"

"Come on Kait'. You know you don't mean that." Jon said as he was coming back to the living room.

"Believe me I do." she said. "Fuck that's cold."

It already started to turn blue and it was swelling pretty badly. Jon had a lot of bruises in his life but that one looked very bad even for him.

"Welcome to the business." he said with a smile. "What the fuck is wrong with Amber anyway?"

"That must have been her way of making me pay for yesterday." Kaitlyn sighed. "I don't know what's going on with her. She's always mad at me and I have no idea what I did to her."

They heard knocks on the front door and Jon told Kaitlyn to stay put and to keep the ice on her shoulder as he walked out of the living room. He swore when he saw Amber through the window and a part of him wanted to just leave her there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Amber asked when he finally opened the door.

"I live here. You know, since you kicked me out of your apartment. I wasn't feeling the whole hotel room thing for my recovery. Colby said I could live with Kaitlyn."

"Of course." she said rolling her eyes. "And you're shirtless because…?"

"Because I hate wearing shirts and you know it. You never complained about it if I remember correctly."

"Wow. Your little Miss Perfect in there must be so stocked to have you around to keep her distracted while her boyfriend is on the road."

"Why are you here Amber?" he said, annoyed.

She told him that she was here to apologize to Kaitlyn but that she wasn't feeling like it anymore. She was about to leave when Jon stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Apologize for what?" he snapped at her. "For being a bitch of for nearly ruining her chance to be a Diva. You knew the risk and you fucking did it anyway. She's your best friend for Christ's sake, why would you do something like that?"

Amber turned around to go back in her car, saying that he could go fuck himself.

"I'll tell Kaitlyn you stopped by."

"Don't bother asshole."

"Go cry on Matt's shoulder!" Jon shouted.

"At least he is not trying to screw my best friend."

"You're fucking delusional."

* * *

Jon got back in the house and Kaitlyn asked him who it was. A part of him wanted to lie to her but he couldn't. When he told her that Amber stopped by to apologize, she said that she could go fuck herself.

"That's funny, that's what she told to me." he said laughing. "And by the way, she came to apologize but she left without apologizing."

"She's a bitch."

"Yeah she is. How's your back doing?"

"I feel like I want to die."

"Do you think you can survive a few minutes without me? I would like to go take a shower."

Kaitlyn nodded and mumbled that she'll be fine. When he asked her if she needed anything, she told him to put a shirt on. Jon laughed and promise her to do so as soon as he'll get out of the bathroom. She thanked him as he was leaving and grabbed her phone on the table. She tried to call Colby but she went straight to voicemail once again.

"Hey babe, it's me. Again. I get that you're probably very busy but I need to talk to you. So I guess I'll just talk to your voicemail then. Like I said before, Amber and I got in a fight. Actually, I should say that she beat the crap out of me. We were supposed to practice but she got carried by her emotions and I ended up pushed into the turn-buckle. They think I might have a torn muscle but they didn't seem so sure of it. I'm out for a week and then I'll get a revaluation to see how I'm doing. So… that's it. Call me when you get a chance."

* * *

Jon was in the shower and he kept thinking about what Amber said to him. He really did care about Kaitlyn and he always thought of her as a little sister but for the past month that he'd been living with her, he found himself thinking about her in a way that he never did before. He wanted to make a move for a while but he knew that it wasn't a good idea. She was his best friend's girlfriend and he shouldn't have kissed. When he realised that she wasn't kissing him back, he preferred to act as if he didn't remember and he lied to her. He should've felt bad about it but he wasn't. Having her that close to him for a moment made him the happiest man in the whole world.


	13. I need you help with something

_**Chapter 13 – I need your help with something**_

Kaitlyn decided to take Jon's advice and to run herself a bath because lying down in hot water seemed to be the best idea ever. As she was waiting for Jon to get out of the shower, she received a text message from Colby, saying that he was sorry to hear about her fight with Amber. He apologized for not being able to talk to her for the moment since he was so busy and it made her so angry that she threw her phone away.

"Why the fuck do you throw stuff at me?" Jon shouted as he was coming back in the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." she mumbled.

Jon grabbed her arm as she passed near him, asking her if everything was alright. His hair were still wet from his shower and the fragrant of his soap tickled her nose. His hand was hot on her naked skin and his touch was making her uncomfortable. She slowly escaped his grasps as she lied to him by telling that everything was perfect.

"You don't throw phones when everything is ok. What's wrong?"

Kaitlyn told him that Colby wasn't picking up and that he was too busy to call her back. She had the feeling that he was avoiding her and it was pissing her off.

"Come on Kait'. You know how life is on the road, you've been there for a year. I'm sure he really is busy. Why would he be avoiding you? That guy loves you more than anything."

It hurt him to say it more than he thought it would but he had to reassure her. She needed a friend right now and that was what he had to be.

"Yeah you're probably right." she said as she picked up her phone from the floor. "I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

The water was running down in the tub and Kaitlyn was waiting for it to be full before getting in it. She put down the toilet seat so that she could sit on it and put her face in her hand. All she could think of was Jon kissing her. The more time she spent with him, the more it was becoming uncomfortable. He was drunk and he didn't even remember doing it so why would it affect her like that?

Kaitlyn stopped the bath and touched the water. It was so hot that her skin was turning red but it was just the way she liked it. As she was trying to take her shirt off, she felt a sharp pain right where the turn-buckle hit her. She tried to use a different technique to get it out but nothing was working and it was hurting her so much. She thought of cutting it but she loved that damn shirt. She grabbed her phone and called the only person in the world that could help her right now.

"I'm going to kill that bitch for what she did to me." she said when Paige picked up her phone.

"Well hello to you too." she said with her British accent. "And cut the crap, I know you don't really mean that."

"She got me so hard that I can't even take my damn shirt off."

"You'll get over it honey, it's the job you signed in for. What can I do for you?"

"You said I could call you if I needed anything right? Well I need you to help me take my shirt off."

Paige laughed on the phone, asking her if she was serious. Kaitlyn told her that she was dying to get in that hot bath and that she really needed her help.

"Ask Jon." Paige finally said.

"Dude, I am not going to ask my boyfriend's best friend to take my fucking shirt off."

"Jon had been through worst with his injuries, he'll understand."

"I know but Paige, he fucking kissed me last night, remember?"

"So what? You said he had no memories about last night."

"Ok, but what about my bra? I can't even reach my back, it hurt so much."

"Just cover your junk girl." Paige said as she burst into laughter.

Kaitlyn would've like to laugh with her but she just couldn't. The whole situation with Jon was already so weird and her friend was suggesting that she made it even weirder. The Diva told her that she would've love to help her but she was already on her way to Toronto.

"I didn't know you were leaving tonight." Kaitlyn said with a sad voice. "I thought you were leaving in two days."

"Aaww… I love you too." Paige teased her.

She told Kaitlyn to take care of herself and to get back in the ring as soon as she possible.

"Can't wait to see you beat up Amber's ass. See you soon Kait'."

Kaitlyn hung up and swore. She was counting on her friend to get in that damn bath. She thought for a second of going in with her clothes on but when she realised how stupid she was, she opened to door to call Jon.

"I-I need your help with something." she yelled to him.

When she saw him get in the bathroom, she regretted it instantly. She was about to say that she was fine when he asked her what her could do for her.

"My back hurt and I…" she said with hesitation.

"Spit it out."

"I can't take my shirt off."

"No problem, I'll take it out for you." Jon said with a smirk.

Kaitlyn turned around as he was getting closer. He asked her to stay still as he was passing her shirt over her head. She groaned when she felt the pain in her back and Jon apologized for hurting her.

"It doesn't look good at all." Jon said as he took a look at her shoulder. "And I'm not talking about your being half naked in front of me."

"Shut up."

He could see that she was blushing and it made him laugh. He wasn't supposed to enjoy making her uncomfortable but he just couldn't help it. He gently touched her wound, asking her if it was hurting her.

"Only when I move."

"Then don't move." he whispered as he slowly unclipped her bra.

The temperature in the bathroom was rising high and it had nothing to do with Kaitlyn's hot bath. All Jon could think of, was to press his body against her and to kiss her beautiful neck. He had to get out of there before he did something he might regret. Kissing her was nothing compare to what he wanted to do to her right now.

"Do you need help with something else." he asked her.

Kaitlyn's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Yeah." she said with a shaky voice. "I need you to get out so that I could go in my bath before it gets cold."

"Anything you want pumpkin." Jon said with a smile.

* * *

Kaitlyn wrapped a towel around her after getting out of the bath. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realized that Jon wasn't in the living room as she quietly walked into her room so that he couldn't know that she was out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

Kaitlyn jumped and turned around to see Jon standing by her door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." she lied.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have this pain relief cream that they gave me after my surgery and it helped a lot." he said. "I can put some on your shoulder, if you don't mind."

"If it can help with the pain…"

Jon got close to her and tossed her long dark hair to her side to expose her upper back. Kaitlyn was holding on her towel so hard that her joints hurt her as he started to put the cream on her.

"Damn, it's cold."

"I know but you're going to feel so much better."

An awkward silence got between them as Jon was vigorously rubbing her shoulder. She would've like to say something but there was nothing to say. Her boyfriend's best friend just helped her get undressed and he was now rubbing her back while she was naked under her towel.

"You kissed me last night."

She regretted it as soon as these words got out of her mouth. Jon stopped rubbing her back for a split second before he got back to it like everything was normal.

"That's why you've been acting so weird today." he simply said.

He was trying to do as if he didn't remember. He didn't want her to know that he did it on purpose.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I was drunk last night. Maybe it was my way of thanking you for all you did for me."

"I didn't do much."

"Come on, you've been there for my surgery and you even got in a fight with your best friend for me. Don't say you didn't do anything."

Kaitlyn smiled as Jon told her that he was done. She tossed her hair back and thanked him with a smile.

"So… Am I a good kisser?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"You can't ask me that! What the fuck?"

Jon laughed at her and asked why he couldn't. He saw the opportunity of making her blush once again and he just took it. He would've given anything to kiss her again.

"Seriously Jon, it's so weird."

"Relax pumpkin, I was joking." he said with a big smile. "I already know how good I am anyway."

Kaitlyn nervously laughed as she kicked him out of her bedroom. She closed the door behind him to get dressed. She managed to put a sport top even though her back was hurting. The cream helped a lot even though she knew it was a temporary relief. She checked her phone in the hope to see a message from Colby but the only one she got was from Paige.

 _So did he took all your clothes off? By the way, you didn't tell me if he was a good kisser._

Kaitlyn smiled as she texted her to shut to fuck up.

* * *

 **A/N : Those two are seriously killing me! What are your thoughts on what is going on between them? Team Colby or Team Jon? Let me know!**


	14. You're unbelievable

_**Chapter 14 – You're unbelievable**_

A couple of days later, Colby hadn't call Kaitlyn back yet and she was missing him a lot. She was a bit worried but she tried not to think about it so much. He had texted her a few times to apologize for being so busy all the time. Things were still weird between Jon and Kaitlyn since he had to help her to put her shirt on every day. She thought that things would get easier once she had told him the truth about the kiss but it was the complete opposite. Every time he was getting close to her, she found herself holding her breath and her heart was racing in her chest. When Jon noticed that she was uncomfortable around him, he teased her by saying that he wasn't going to try to kiss ever again and that she could relax. She hated when he made jokes about that. He was starting to get under her skin and she didn't want to. She found herself looking at him in a way she never did before and she was hating herself for it.

Kaitlyn was in the guest room and she was getting it ready for her brother and her nephew. When Aiden called her to tell her that he was coming to visit her with the kid, she was so excited. It had been more than a year since she had seen him and she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms.

"Need any help with that?" Jon asked as he watched Kaitlyn struggling with the sheets.

Even though she said that she was fine, he helped her get the bed done since he needed a reason to be near her. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving him crazy. He looked at her as she was puffing the pillows.

"Why are you looking at me like that." she asked.

"You have something in your hair."

Kaitlyn hold her breath when he tried to get that thing out of her hair. He was so close and she had to stop herself from looking at his chest. He had no shirt on as usual and she wanted to feel his abs under her hand.

"There you go."

"Thanks." she murmured. "Now would you please put a shirt on, my brother will be there in any minute."

"I thought you liked it more when I wasn't wearing any." he said with a smile. "It's been a long time since you asked me to put a shirt on."

"Shut up."

"Does this mean I'm right? You have a tendency to get pissed whenever I'm right."

The look on her face made him smile. She was so cute when she was mad and he just loved to tease her. He noticed that she was looking at him a lot more these past few days and he loved it.

"Stop it."

She wanted to say that she hated it when he was messing with her like that but a part of her just loved it. She enjoyed every second with him even though she wasn't going to admit it. He was Colby's best friend and it was so wrong that it was making her sick. She was feeling a knot in her stomach every time Jon was close to her. Her body was craving for intimacy and her mind was yelling to get the fuck away from him.

"Stop what?" he asked as he raise his eyebrow.

"This. Whatever you're trying to do here just stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

She stared at him for a moment. She hold a moan when she saw him biting his lower lips. The doorbell rang and Kaitlyn was glad that her brother was finally here. She didn't want to stay another minute alone with Jon.

* * *

Liam jumped in her arms as soon as she opened the door. She was so happy to see him that she nearly cried. Aiden hugged them both and kissed her sister's cheek. She didn't want to let go of her nephew even though he was now so heavy. He had grew up so much in a year and Kaitlyn couldn't believe how big he was now.

"I missed you so much." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too Aunt Kaitlyn."

She put him down on the floor after squeezing him one last time. She invited both her brother and her nephew to come inside. The kid was amazed by her new house and he couldn't stop saying how much he thought it was beautiful.

"Hey kiddo." Jon said as he walked in the living room.

Liam screamed and run into his arm. Dean Ambrose was by far his favorite wrestler of all time and Jon was giving him so much attention that the kid just loved him.

"What is Jon doing here?" Aiden asked his sister.

"I forgot to tell you that he was living with me for the past few months. Amber broke up with him and he needed a place to stay after his surgery."

"He's been living with you for the past few months and you forgot to tell me?" he said with suspicion in his voice. "We talked to each other at least once a week for the past year and you never thought of telling me?"

"Aiden, I forgot ok, it's not a big deal."

"How's Colby doing?" Aiden asked.

Kaitlyn knew what he was trying to do and it was starting to piss her off.

"I haven't spoken to him in a while since he is so busy on the road."

Aiden was about to ask her if everything was ok between them when Jon approached him to shake his hand. Kaitlyn asked her brother if he was tired from his trip and if he wanted to sleep before dinner. She told him that the bedroom was ready and that they could wait for them before eating but he told her that he was ok.

"I hope Jon can cook, there is no way in hell that I'll eat your food."

Jon laughed so hard, telling him that he didn't need to worry. Since he'd been living with Kaitlyn, he pretty much made all the food.

"Shut up. Both of you." she said as she tried not to laugh.

"I like Kaitlyn's food." Liam said.

"Thank you kiddo. At least someone's on my side."

* * *

After dinner, the four of them sat down on the couch to watch a movie. Kaitlyn missed the time that she was living with her brother and nephew. Every Friday night, they were watching a Disney movie and she loved it so much. Aiden felt asleep after only fifteen minutes and Liam was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"You want to go to bed?" she asked the kid.

He nodded, saying that he wanted Jon to tell him a story before going to sleep. Kaitlyn fought a bit with him, trying to tell him that he was already tired and that he didn't need a story.

"It's ok Kait'. I'll get him to bed." Jon said with a smile.

He took Liam in his arms and went to the guest room as Kaitlyn was waking Aiden up. He was a bit lost and immediately ask his sister where the kid was.

"Jon is reading him a story." she told him.

"Liam loves him so much. He talked about him for weeks when he knew we were coming. He constantly asked me if he was going to be here."

"He's good with him. That kid needs so much attention and Jon is always there to do whatever he wants."

Aiden got up and helped Kaitlyn clean the living room.

"So… what the hell is going on with you and Jon?" he asked his sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb on this one, you know exactly what I'm talking about. The way you two look at each other, like you want to rip each other's clothes off… I've never seen so much sexual tension between two human being."

"Shut up Aiden" Kaitlyn said, angrily.

She was mad at him because he wasn't minding his own business but she was more pissed because he was seeing something that she wanted to keep to herself.

"Come on Kait'. You should see the look on his face when you're not looking. It's obvious that he wants you and that you want him too. You're a grown woman and you make your own decisions but just don't get hurt in the process." Aiden said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight little sis'."

* * *

Jon came back in the living room after he said goodnight to Aiden and Liam. He sat back on the couch near Kaitlyn, asking her if she wanted to finish the movie or if she wanted to go to bed. After what her brother said, she was even more uncomfortable but she pressed play to start back the movie anyway.

"Are you alright?" Jon said as he put his hand on Kaitlyn's thigh. "You look tense."

Kaitlyn told him that she was fine. He smiled to her as he took his hand off of her. He would've like to keep it there but he knew that it was making her nervous. He loved the way she was reacting to his touch, he knew that he shouldn't do it.

"Can I take my shirt off now that Aiden and Liam are asleep?"

"Why do you always have to take it off?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's more comfortable and I look way much better without it."

"You're unbelievable." she said, laughing.

Kaitlyn knew at that moment that her brother was right and that there were definitely something going on between them.

"Give me one good reason why I should keep it." he said with a smirk.

He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted Jon so bad and his damn smirks made it so much more difficult to contain herself. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again even though she knew it was wrong. She looked straight in his eyes as she heavily sighed.

"What?" he asked.

She slowly put her forehead on his as she told him that it was wrong. Her whole body was hurting of desire for him. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him and he was just waiting for her to make a move.

All of a sudden, Kaitlyn's lips locked on his in a very passionate kiss. She sat on his laps as he was wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. She passed her fingers through his messy hair as he was kissing her beautiful neck. She left out a moan as she felt the hardness in his pants. She took off his shirt and threw it away as she started kissing his rock hard chest.

"Umm… I knew you liked me better without it." Jon said, laughing.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Kaitlyn's tongue found its way back in Jon's mouth as she was kissing and biting his lips. She teased him by moving her hips back and forth on his crotch and laughed when she heard a deep moan coming out of him. He let his head fall back, leaving his neck in the open for her to bite it. As Jon was grabbing her ass with both hands, they were interrupted by Kaitlyn's phone.

"Fuck." she said as she recognized Colby's ringtone.

"Don't answer."

"I have to."

Jon grabbed her hand as she was moving away from him. He waited so long for this moment and he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Please don't go." he murmured.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

She grabbed her phone on the coffee table and went to her bedroom. "Hey baby." was all Jon could hear her say before she closed the door, leaving him alone on the couch, with the taste of her lips still on his.

* * *

 **A/N : What are your thoughts on Kaitlyn and Jon? Do you want them to be together or does she belong with Colby? Let me know! There's a lot more drama coming your way. Stay tuned :)**


	15. We need to talk

_**Chapter 15 – We need to talk**_

Kaitlyn was in the kitchen with her brother and Liam. They planned on going to Universal Studio and they were getting everything ready for the day. Paige, Nikki and Brie were joining them and she was so excited to see them. She had not seen the twins in forever and it was making her so happy to spend the day with them. Aiden asked his sister if Colby was coming but Kaitlyn shook her head. She tried to convince him to come but he couldn't.

"He has all those interviews and he can't make it." she said with a sad voice.

Jon walked in the kitchen and Kaitlyn felt a knot in her stomach. She thought about what happened the night before and it was making her sick since she was feeling so bad about it. She never should have kissed him. If Colby hadn't called, who knew what would've happened?

"Good morning." he said with a husky voice.

The kid jumped in his arm to welcome him as Aiden was asking him if he slept well. Kaitlyn was avoiding his stare and she was trying to focus on her breakfast.

"Are you coming to Universal with us today?" her brother asked Jon.

"He can't." Kaitlyn quickly answered. "He need to train at the Performance Center today."

Liam pouted and begged him to come with them. Aiden told him that he didn't want to be the only men around all those women. Jon smiled and looked at Kaitlyn. She was giving him angry eyes and he had no other choice but to say that he couldn't go with them.

"I'm sorry." he said when he saw how disappointed they seemed.

* * *

Kaitlyn went back to her room to put a pair of short jeans and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror and she hated what was in front of her. She had the impression that everybody could know what happened just by looking at her, like she had the word _HOE_ written on her forehead.

"We need to talk." Jon said as he barged into her room.

"No we don't." she snapped. "Get out."

"Don't cut me out like this."

He approached her and took her hand into his. She hold her breath as she was trying to escape his grasps.

"Let me go Jon. There's nothing to talk about."

"And what if I want to talk about what would've happen if you haven't received that call last night?"

"Oh, you mean the call I received from my boyfriend, who is also your best friend, when you were kissing me?"

"When I was kissing you?" Jon said, laughing. "God damn it Kaitlyn, you wanted it as much as I did."

"You're delusional."

She knew that it wasn't only his fault but she preferred to put the blame on him.

"You're so full of shit. You were the one who started it and if I remember correctly, you were the one who took my shirt off. What would've happened if Colby hadn't called at that moment?"

"Fuck you Jon."

Kaitlyn left the room and went back to the kitchen to join her brother. She was pissed off and Aiden noticed that something was wrong with her. When he asked her if she was alright, she told him that everything was perfect.

"Can we go now?" she said, trying not to sound angry.

"I thought we were waiting for the girls."

"Let's go wait outside."

Jon entered the kitchen and Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She was sick of him and she wanted to get as far away as possible. He had this grin on his face and it got her worried.

"Guess what kiddo?" Jon said to Liam. "I changed my mind, I'm coming with you today."

The kid screamed and jumped in his arms as Aiden was telling them that the girl just pulled out in the driveway. He grabbed their bag and went outside with Liam as Jon turned around to face Kaitlyn.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"You won't get rid of me that easily, pumpkin." he said as he gently kissed her lips.

She was about to punch him for being such a jerk but she didn't had the time since he got out of the house so quickly.

* * *

When she went outside, she immediately saw Nikki and Brie waving at her. She was so happy to see them that it made her forget how pissed she was at Jon. Paige jumped in her arms as Kaitlyn screamed of surprise.

"Watch out!" she said to the British Diva. "You don't want to get me injured again, do you?"

She asked her how her back was doing and Kaitlyn was happy to tell her that everything was fine. Nikki and Brie approached and she hugged them both, asking them if they had a good trip. Aiden stood close to his sister, waiting for her to do the presentation.

"Aiden, meet Nikki, Brie and Paige. Girls, this is my brother Aiden and his son Liam."

Nikki got down on her knees to hug the kid even though she was wearing a dress. She always wanted children and everybody knew that it wasn't going to happen with her actual boyfriend.

"I can't believe that Colby bought you a house." Brie said.

"I can." Nikki added with a smile. "John bought one for me."

Kaitlyn proposed that the girls ride together in Brie's car and that the boys could take Jon's. When she saw him laughed, it reminded her how pissed she was at him.

"You have a problem with that?" she asked him.

"Not at all."

Brie got into the driver's seat, her sister took place next to her while Kaitlyn and Paige sat in the back. The girls waved to the guys before the twin got the car on the road. They asked Kaitlyn how she was dealing with the Amber situation. Of course everybody heard about the incident that had happened at the Performance Center and the girls were dying to know more about the story.

"There's really nothing more to say." she said once Brie told her everything she heard.

"That girl is a bitch." Paige added.

Kaitlyn had a sad smiled thinking about her former best friend. Even though she was now a complete bitch, she still missed her sometimes but a part of her was happy to have the three Divas on her side.

"Can we talk about how sexy your brother looked?" Nikki said, talking about Aiden.

"Nikki!" Kaitlyn shouted.

Brie reminded her that she wasn't single but Paige immediately said that she was. She thought that he looked very handsome and that she wouldn't hurt him, unless he asked her to.

"Can we not talk about my brother like that? I'm going to throw up."

"Come on girl, you know he's cute! He looks just like you." Nikki said, laughing.

"You know who else looked very hot today?" Paige said with a smirk. "Jon."

Kaitlyn immediately blushed and turned to the British Diva to silently ask her to shut up. She knew Jon had try to kiss her and she didn't want the twins to know about it. What Paige didn't know though, was how things got heated up between them the night before and that it could've been a complete disaster if Colby hadn't called at the right moment.

* * *

After they've done a few rides for the kid, Aiden proposed that they go do something more mature. Paige said that she was going to stay with him and Liam as the twins said they wanted to go in the haunted house. Kaitlyn knew that the British Diva had an eye on her brother and it was bothering her a little bit. She loved Paige to death but she also knew that her lifestyle was not the same as Aiden. On the other hand, if it could take his ex-wife off his head, she had no problem with that.

"I'll stay with you too." Kaitlyn said.

"Come on Kait'. Haunted house was always your favorite."

"It'll be fun!" Brie said.

"No offense Aiden." Jon said. "But I think your sister is a coward."

Kaitlyn looked at him with angry eyes. She wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so badly.

"Shut up dumbass." she said as she headed to the entrance of the haunted house.

Kaitlyn was scared to death to go in there and it had nothing to do with the zombies and the clown that were roaming the hallways.

Once inside, Kaitlyn tried her best to stay close to the twins but they got separated by a stupid freaky psycho with a fake chainsaw. What she was the most afraid of happened and she was now alone in the dark with Jon.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me when you're the one who jumped on me last night."

"Can we just enjoy this fucking haunted house please?" Kaitlyn sighed. "And I did not jump on you."

She started to walk faster to keep her distance from him when she felt someone grabbing her arm. She screamed as her back hit the wall beside her.

"What the fuck Jon! You scared the shit out of me!"

He had his two hands pressed on the wall on each side of her face and he was covering her with his body leaving her nowhere to go.

"That's the point of haunted house." he said with a smile.

"Let me go."

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything last night and I promise I'll never bother you with that ever again."

She looked at his eyes for a moment and she didn't know what to say. She definitely felt something but she would never admit it. She loved Colby and what she did was so wrong. Jon was showing a vulnerability that she never saw in him and it was making everything even harder. If she said that it did mean something, it would be admitting that she was playing in her boyfriend's back. If she said that it meant nothing, she might lose Jon forever and she was not ready for that.

"I'm sorry Jon."

"Say it. If you don't say it, it's not real." he said as he got closer and closer to her lips.

"It didn't mean anything." she let out in a whisper.

Jon closed his eyes for a split-second, trying to hide how much it hurt him to hear her say that. He backed away from her with a sad smile on his face.

"Fine." he simply said, like everything was alright. "Now can we just go back to being friends like we were before?"

"I would really like that."

She knew that things could never be what they were but she was willing to try her best. She didn't want to lose him. Jon apologized for being a jerk to her all day and she told him not to worry about it. She told him that she was sorry for the way she treated him as they pursued their way into the haunted house. He tried to scare her a couple of times but it wasn't working. When a freaky clown jumped in Jon's face, making him scream like a girl, Kaitlyn burst out into laughter.

"Who's the coward now?" she said to tease him.

They were having a very good time, just like nothing ever happened.


	16. This is my house

_**Chapter 16 – This is my house**_

Kaitlyn was walking back home from the Performance Center after a long day of training. She had been cleared a few days ago and she could now train with the rest of the girls. Today was the first day that she saw Amber since the incident. Her former best friend apologized to her saying that she was glad that she was ok. Kaitlyn had accepted her apology but they barely talked to each other. Even though it hurt her, she decided to focus her anger on her training and she gave it everything she had in her. She had been out for a week and she needed to make up for lost time. Sara told her that she was glad that she was back and it made Kaitlyn smile. As she was turning on her street, she heard her phone ring in her bag and she quickly took it out to see who was calling.

"Hey stranger." she told Colby.

"Hey babe, how you're doing?"

"I'm fine. I just got out of training. What about you?"

He told her how crazy everything was on the road and how much he missed her. There was a part of her that didn't believed him because that was what he had been saying for the past month and she was feeling like she was slowly losing him.

"When are you coming back?" she asked him.

"I don't know Kait'. I'll see with Paul and Steph if they can give me some time off."

She had the feeling that he was avoiding her and she had no idea why.

"Yeah, right…"

"Babe, I'm doing everything I can…"

"Are you?"

She had not seen Colby in weeks and it made her very grumpy. She was tired of waiting for him. If only she would have known how life was going to be, she would never had accepted to train at the Performance Center.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized to him. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine, I get it. I miss you, you've got to believe me."

"Me too."

"I love you. Take care babe." he said before they hung up.

* * *

Kaitlyn unlocked her door and entered in her house. She was exhausted and all she could think of, was to get in her bed and sleep. She walked into her living room and jumped when her eyes laid down on Jon. He was on sitting on the couch with a tall blonde chick on top him. They both were topless and he was so busy with her boobs that he didn't even noticed that Kaitlyn was there.

"What the fuck, Jon!" she yelled at him as the girl grabbed Jon's shirt to cover her breast. "Not on the fucking couch! How many times do I have to say it?"

She was already mad but his smirk made her even more pissed off.

"Who is that." the girl asked Jon.

"Cassie, meet Kaitlyn, my roommate." he said.

"I'm not your fucking roommate. This is my house."

She went to the kitchen as Jon told the girl to go wait for him in his room. She told him to hurry up or she might start without him which made Kaitlyn want to throw up. She yelled that she didn't need to hear that as Jon winked at his new chick.

"How was training today" he asked Kaitlyn as he walked to the kitchen.

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Don't try to make conversation with me right now. Not after you fucked that girl on my couch!"

"Technically, I haven't fucked her… yet."

"Shut up! I don't want to know!"

Since the day they made peace and decided to go back as being just friends, Jon had made it his mission to drive her crazy and it was working too well. He promise to never bother her again with that kiss but it hurt him so much that he wanted her to pay for it. The first night he brought a girl back to the house, he noticed that Kaitlyn was jealous and he decided to use that as a revenge.

"You're so cute when you get mad." he teased her.

"Jon, I swear to God, if you don't get out of my sight right now, I'll kill you."

He got out of the kitchen and Kaitlyn heavily sighed. It's been the fourth girl he brought in with him and it was starting to piss her off very badly.

"One more thing, pumpkin." Jon said as he passed his head in the kitchen. "You might want to put some music on tonight, that girl seems to be pretty vocal."

"Get the fuck out of here." she yelled as she throws a towel at him.

* * *

Kaitlyn waked up the next morning with her earphone still on. She couldn't support hearing the girl scream like that so she followed Jon's advice and put on some music so that she could get some sleep. She was in a very bad mood and she wasn't ready at all to face him. She knew that he would brag about his so amazing night since he'd been playing this game for a week.

She went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal before going on the couch to watch TV. As she was zapping through the channels, Cassie got out of Jon's room, wearing only her bra and panties and she smiled as she walked to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't get too attached to him if I was you." Kaitlyn said to her when she got out.

"Excuse me?" she said, offended. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

"I'm just a girl who happened to be concern about your feelings. I just wanted to let you know that you are his fourth this week and that you're certainly not the last."

She stuffed some cereal in her mouth to hide her smile. Cassie was so offended that it made Kaitlyn want to burst into laughter.

"So I wouldn't get too comfortable in my house because it's the last time you'll see it."

The girl got back in Jon's room without another word.

* * *

Kaitlyn went to the Performance Center for an early training before her promo class. Sara told them that someone special was coming to teach them the secrets of a good in-ring character. If she was one of the best rookie right now, she was one of the worst for the promos. She loved wrestling a lot more than she loved acting like someone else. She was struggling a lot even though Paige had told her that she should be herself. Kaitlyn thought she was boring but the British Diva seemed to think otherwise.

Kaitlyn was running the rope to warm herself when she saw Jon getting into the ring. She left early so she wouldn't have to see him, but she totally forgot that he had a training session with his therapist.

"Please tell me that you didn't let your fake tits chick alone in my house."

"No, she snuck out on me this morning. I wonder what you've told to that one." he said as he was stretching his shoulders.

"Same thing that I told all the others… That she was expandable."

"You've got to stop scaring my girl's away Kaitlyn."

Jon was pouting his mouth like a baby and it got her so mad. Even though he looked hot with his shirt off and his messy hair, she was tired of this game he was playing. She knew that he was trying to make her jealous and it was pissing her off that it was working.

"You'll have to stop fucking them on my couch." she said, angrily. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought your appointment was in an hour."

"Oh… someone's been checking my schedule." Jon said with a smirk.

He grabbed Kaitlyn in a headlock before making her turn around to press her back against his chest.

"For the record, Cassie's boobs were real."

"Come on, everything on that girl was too perfect to be real." she said as she put Jon down with a powerful hip thrust.

She tried to maintain his shoulder on the mat but he reverse her on her back before she could do anything.

"Damn, you really are jealous."

Jon release the pressure on her and she took advantage of it to get on top of him. She put her hands on his hard chest to pin him. She stared at his blues eyes for a moment, thinking about how good he looked.

"You wish I was."

"I think it's kind of hot when you act like you don't care." he said as he winked to her.

She got up and walked away from him. She screamed when she felt his arm grab her leg to roll her back on the mat but she managed to kick out of his pin.

"You're getting pretty good at this, pumpkin."

"Of course she is, I'm training her." Sara said as she got near the ring. "Kaitlyn, I need to see you in the conference room."

The coach headed back to the offices as Kaitlyn got up with the help of Jon's hand. She thanked him with a smile before getting out of the ring.


	17. Are you sure about this?

_**Chapter 17 – Are you sure about this?**_

The last time Kaitlyn went to the conference room was when Sara talked to her and Amber about the incident. She nearly got kicked out and for some reason, going back there today made her feel nervous. When she opened the door, the coach invited her to sit down next to her.

"I'll cut to the chase." she said.

Kaitlyn's heart was pounding very fast as she looked at her.

"We want you in NXT and the sooner the better."

"What? Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. You're good, you're dedicated, you're focus, you're passionate and you're one of the best we have. You're always one step ahead of every of the girls back there."

Kaitlyn couldn't contain her smile. She told her coach how much she was scared when she asked to see her. Sara laughed and said to her that they would never let her go.

"You'll have to think fast of an idea for a character though. You're lacking a bit on the promo part, but I know that when you put your mind and your heart to something, you get result fast. You'll continue to train here, but we want to officially introduce you to the WWE Universe. What do you say about that?"

"I'm in." Kaitlyn said, overwhelmed. "Wow. I didn't expect that at all, thank you Sara."

"Please girl don't thank me. All I did was to recognize how good you are. If there is anybody to thank, it would be Paige for training you so well." Sara said with a smile. "And maybe Jon."

"Jon?"

"I saw you two wrestle earlier and it confirmed all my thoughts about you. You're in an incredible shape. Do you have some ideas about your in-ring character?"

"Actually, Paige and I discussed it the other day and she told me that she wanted a little sister. We came up with this idea that I might be just that since we kind of look alike. Obviously I would be the lost sister who had been found many years later since I do not have that British accent. We thought it could be an interesting feud to go up against the Bellas like a sisters vs sisters' storyline."

Sara looked at her without saying a word and it got Kaitlyn worried. She liked Paige idea but her coach didn't seemed too much excited about it.

"We were actually just fooling around when this idea came up, we didn't really think it through..."

"I like it. I think it could work but when you want to involve Divas from the main roster, you're going to need it approved by the WWE creative. Let me talk to them and see what I can come up with."

Sara got up and shook Kaitlyn's hand.

* * *

Jon was lifting weights when he saw Kaitlyn getting out of the offices. She looked disappointed and it immediately worried him. He told his therapist that he will be back in a minute after putting down the weights on the racking.

"What happened?" he asked once he got close to her.

The look on his face was so worth it and Kaitlyn decided to keep up with that game. She tried to look as sad as possible to make him think the worst but a part of her wanted to burst into laughter.

"They're cutting me out."

"What the fuck?" Jon shouted. "They can't do that. You're the best girl in here."

She certainly didn't expect that he would be so mad about it. He rushed through the offices, saying that he wanted to talk to Sara and that there was no way in hell that they could cut her like that.

"Hold on Jon." Kaitlyn said as she grabbed his arm before he could go through the door. "I'm just messing with you. They want me in NXT."

"Are you serious?"

She screamed of joy and jumped in his arms as he closed his arms around her.

"Don't ever do that again. I was about to fucking break everything." he said as he put her back on her feet.

"Wow, you really do care about me."

"Why would you think I didn't?"

"Because you've been a real pain in the ass for the past week."

"Come on Kait'. You're the closest person I have in my life right now, of course I care about you." Jon said with a smile. "I am so happy for you."

He pulled her into a warm hug and Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around his chest as she thanked him. It should've felt wrong to be that close to him but she didn't care.

"I got to go back with the girls." she said as she stepped away from him. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

"Count me in."

Jon smiled as he watched Kaitlyn get back to the ring.

* * *

Kaitlyn had told Paige to meet them at the club near her house. She had not told her yet that she had made it to NXT and she wanted to surprise her with the news. She was getting ready to go when Jon barge into her room with a bottle of champagne.

"Nothing says celebration like champagne." he said with a big smile.

Kaitlyn was finishing up her make-up when Jon offered her a glass. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a pair of white skinny jean and a black shirt. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was but he knew that he shouldn't.

"Have you told Colby about the good news?" he asked.

"No. He wasn't picking up. Again."

Kaitlyn was so sad and angry that he wasn't with her to celebrate that big news. She was beginning a new chapter in her life and her boyfriend couldn't be there to support her. She drank the whole glass before giving it back to Jon, saying that she wanted more.

"Slow down, pumpkin."

"I'm thirsty. And I'm not your pumpkin!"

"Of course you are." he said with a smirk on his face. "I have a surprise for you."

Jon went to his room, leaving Kaitlyn hanging with impatience. She had no idea what he had in mind and she was getting a bit worried but excited at the same time.

"What's taking so long?" she yelled as she was taking a sip of her drink.

Jon finally came back with a big smile on his face. Something was sparkling in his hand but she couldn't see what is was until he handed it to her. It was a simple silver necklace with a female wrestler as a pendant.

"I thought of you when I saw it. I figured that it could be a great gift to congratulate your debut in NXT."

"Wow. It's so beautiful."

Jon took back the necklace and tossed Kaitlyn's hair to her side. He was so happy that she loved it. For a split second, he thought that she would get mad at him for buying her a gift. As he was attaching it in around her neck, he caught her gaze in the mirror and his heart skipped a beat. The way she was looking back at him made him smile. He wanted to press his chest on her back to give her a warm hug but he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Am I aloud to say that you look pretty or you'll get mad at me?"

Kaitlyn turned to face him and looked right in his eyes.

"You just bought me a very beautiful gift so I think you can say pretty much what you want, I can't really get pissed at you right now, can I?"

"Good. Because you look absolutely stunning and I wanted you to know."

"Thanks." she said as she slowly kissed his cheek. "For the necklace and the compliment."

Jon closed his eyes and fought hard to contain himself. Her face was so close to his and it was driving him crazy. When she slowly approached her lips, he let out a soft moan as he bit his lip.

"Are you sure about this?" he murmured.

They've been down that road before and Jon didn't know if he was ready to go back there again.

"Don't get me wrong Darling, I want you bad but I need to make sure that you're not going to be pissed at me tomorrow."

Kaitlyn looked at him with a big smile.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Darling sounds a lot better than pumpkin."

He was about to burst into laughter when her lips locked onto his in a very passionate and violent kiss. Their tongue were fighting a battle like they've never fought before and no one could tell which one was going to win that war. Kaitlyn whined when Jon moved away from her.

"Where's your phone?" he asked, catching his breath.

"Back pocket."

Jon reached for it, taking this opportunity to grab her ass at the same time, earning him a loud moan from Kaitlyn.

"What are you doing." she asked as she tried to get back to his lips.

"What do I tell Paige? We'll be late or we cancel?"

"Cancel."

"Yeah. Cancel sounds good to me." he said as he started typing the message.

After he was done with her phone, he threw it away and picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was pulling his hair as he was kissing every inches of her neck.

"On a scale of 1 to 10…" he said between two kisses. "How much do you care about that shirt?"

"What do you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jon ripped her shirt apart, exposing her black and pink lace bra.

"Jon! I fucking loved that shirt!"

"And I fucking love that bra."

"If you rip it, I swear to God that I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Darling, I promise to take good care of it."

Their mouth found each other once again as he was pressing her back against the wall. She could feel how hard he was and it was driving her crazy. She managed to get back on her feet and sensually walked to the bed.

"Damn… you look so fucking good." he said as he lied on top of her.

His body was covering hers as he was kissing her luscious lips.


	18. What kind of friend are you?

_**Chapter 18 –** **What kind of friend are you?**_

Jon woke up the next morning with Kaitlyn's head resting on his chest. Her hair were a mess from all the sex they've been having the whole night but he still thought that she looked gorgeous, especially with his shirt on. He could seriously stare at her all day. As he was closing back his eyes, he heard the front door open.

"Babe?" he heard.

"Fuck. Kait' wake up."

He was about to shake her shoulder to wake her up when Colby barge into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" he shouted when he looked at Jon.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Both his girlfriend and his best friend were lying half-naked on the bed. His jaw dropped to the floor and he was speechless. He wanted to punch Jon in the face so bad and he had to get out of there before he did something he might regret.

"Wait." Jon said as his best friend left the room. "Fuck."

Kaitlyn slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jon with a smile. When she saw how worried he was, she asked him what was going on.

"Colby is here."

"What?" she yelled. "No. He can't be. Fuck. No."

She couldn't believe he was here now. She was mad at herself but a part of her was mad at him and she wanted to blame him for what happened with Jon. She didn't want to admit that she wanted what happened and she had to find someone to blame for it. She got out of the bed in a hurry and ran after Colby. He was opening the door when she finally reached the living room.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry…I-I." Kaitlyn said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

Jon slowly walked to join them. He felt bad for his friend but there wasn't a slight part of him that regretted it.

"Why Jon? Why the fuck would you do that?" he shouted at his best friend.

"I'm sorry, it just happened."

"Nothing just happens with you. There is always something in the back of your fucking mind."

They stared at each other in silence before Jon finally talked.

"Was it that hard for you to answer when she called?"

"So that's your reason? I don't answer my phone and that gives you the right to fuck my girlfriend? Is that the reason you're going to give me too?" Colby asked, turning to Kaitlyn.

Was it the reason? Why did she slept with Jon, anyway? She had no idea what to answer. She actually never really thought about it. Like Jon said, it just happened.

"You weren't there for her, man." Jon said with a low voice.

"What would you have said if I had fucked Amber when you were still together? Because you weren't really there for her either as I recall."

"Leave her out of it."

"I didn't want to believe Amber when she said you had feelings for Kaitlyn. I kept telling her that she was crazy and that you loved her but I can see now that she might have been right."

"You knew what was going on between them?" Kaitlyn asked him.

She couldn't believe that Colby knew. She had been worried for them for weeks back when they were still together, wondering what could have had happen and her boyfriend knew all along. Since she thought Jon had feelings for Kaitlyn, Amber didn't want to talk to her best friend about it so she turned to Colby instead.

"She told me how you kept talking about Kait'. About how good she was at wrestling, about how funny she was, about how everything about her was so great. I can't believe she was right."

His best friend stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Kaitlyn's stare was burning him but he didn't want to look at her. Colby was right but he never thought Amber had told him everything.

"You knew I was coming." Colby said, turning to Kaitlyn. "Why would you do this to me on purpose?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I texted you last night, saying that I got some time off and that I would be home in the morning."

"I never received that text."

"Well, you're full of shit Kait' 'cause you fucking replied."

Kaitlyn argued with him that he was crazy and that she never sent him any text. Colby laugh as he was taking out his phone off of his pocket to give her the proof.

"I replied for you." Jon admitted.

His two friend looked at him with fire in their eyes but it was Kaitlyn's stare that hurt him the most.

"I saw his message after I had texted Paige." Jon explained.

"And you answered? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Seriously Jon, what kind of friend are you?" Colby asked him, shaking his head.

"The kind who tried to do his best so that she won't get hurt." he said as he pointed Kaitlyn. "Because you can yell at me all day for what happened, but you and I both know that you're the one who started it."

"What is he talking about?" Kaitlyn asked Colby, suddenly worried.

"I have no idea. He's fucking crazy."

Jon shook his head as a bright smile was forming on his face.

"You're a sweet son of a bitch, Lopez, making me choose between you're fucking secret and her." he said, looking at Kaitlyn.

"You actually made me believe that you liked me just to get back at him for some reason?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Of course not! You really think that I could do that to you? Kait', I thought it would hurt you less if you cheated on him since he..."

"I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve this Jon." Colby said, interrupting him. "Why the fuck are you being an asshole? I'm your best friend for Christ's sake!"

"You have no idea?" Jon said as he burst into laughter. "Let me give refresh your mind… her name's Mandy. You know, the girl you slept with a couple of weeks ago while you girlfriend was here, waiting for you to call."

Kaitlyn looked at Colby, her heart pounding in her chest. He was biting his lip and he was livid. What she was reading in his face told her that Jon was telling the truth but she needed to hear it from him.

"Is it true?"

Colby's heart aches when he looked at her eyes. He loved that girl so much and it hurt him to see her suffer. He never planned for this to happen. She wasn't supposed to find out. It only happened one time, a month ago. He was drunk at a party after RAW and that girl was just at the right place at the right moment. He was missing Kaitlyn so much and he didn't think it through. He just needed to be with someone. He asked Jon how he knew about it and he said that Joe told him everything.

"I never told her dude, but I couldn't stay here and do nothing. I care about her, I think you had realize that by now. I did what I thought was best, I honestly did. But I'm not going to watch you yell at her for cheating on you, when you did the same to her."

"And that makes it ok? I cheated on her first so you decide that she must do the same to me. You really do have a sick twisted mind." Colby snapped.

"And you knew all along?" Kaitlyn asked Jon.

He looked at her with a sad face but he did not answered. He had not told her because he knew she would get pissed at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. She never would imagine that kind of scenario even in her worst nightmare. She was hurt that Colby cheated on him, she felt angry at Jon for not telling her and she was ashamed for sleeping with him.

"Get out of my house." she said. "Both of you, just get the FUCK out of my house."

Colby reminded her that technically, it was his house, since it was his name on the papers.

"Fine, then I'll leave."

She slammed the door on her way out, leaving both man behind. Colby wanted to punch Jon in the face for sleeping with Kaitlyn and Jon wanted to break his legs for cheating on her.

"I guess you're not going to run after her?" Jon said as he looked at Kaitlyn through the window.

"No." Colby said as he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I will."

* * *

Kaitlyn could feel the tear coming to her eyes as she was walking down the street. She wanted to be mad at Colby for cheating on her but she cheated on him so she didn't had the right to even blame him for something. But Jon was the one who hurt her the most. He knew that his best friend slept with another girl and he never said anything. He said that he did it for her, because he cared about her but it seemed to Kaitlyn that she was just used. He wanted to sleep with her and he got what he wanted.

"Kaitlyn wait please. We need to talk about this, it's not what you think."

Jon was running trying to catch up with her. He knew that if he let her go without explaining himself, that she would stay pissed at him and he did not want that at all. He needed her to understand that it was coming from a good place. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running away.

"Let me explain." Jon said as he turned her around. "I'm sorry, I really am. That's why I asked you if you were sure last night. I didn't want you to be mad at me like this Kait'."

"What the fuck were you thinking sending him that text? Why did you had to cause all that fucking drama Jon?"

"I don't know. I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't think he was getting here that soon. I didn't plan for him to see us together. I just didn't want you to get hurt." he said as he looked straight in her beautiful eyes.

"Well you failed. I can't believe you knew that he cheated on me and you didn't say a thing."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He was slowly losing her and it killed him to see how he'd hurt her in the process. All he wanted was to be with her but he was pushing her away without even realizing it. He told her that she never would've believed him if he had tell her about Colby.

"You would have said that I was making this up to get in your pants. I wanted you to want me. It had to come from you. I tried kissing you once and I nearly lost you."

"You told me you didn't remember anything about that night…" she said, surprised.

"When I realized that you were avoiding me, I had to make it up for it. Call me a liar if you want to, I don't fucking care. I wasn't ready to lose you."

"You do realize that you lost your best friend over me right? How could you do that to him?"

Even though she was mad at Colby for cheating on her, she cared about him and she knew that it must have been devastating to find out that his girlfriend had sex with his best friend.

"It was the price worth paying." Jon said with a sad face.

Of course he wasn't proud of him. He never wanted his best friend to find out, not like this. He just wanted Kaitlyn to slowly grow apart from him, so that she wouldn't get hurt the day she would've known the truth about Colby.

"I might be the bad guy here, but I never forced you into sleeping with me. Why did you?"

"I was lonely and it just felt right last night." she said, suddenly realizing how stupid it sounded.

Colby said the exact same thing about that girl he slept with. Both of them were miserable apart and they both ended up cheating on each other.

"Do you still love him?"

"Jon…"

"Did you loved him yesterday when you kissed me? Before you knew what you know now."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I just want to go, I can't do this now." she said as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

Jon pulled her into a hug as he said to her once again how sorry he was for everything. Kaitlyn wanted to run away from him but she couldn't escape his grasps. The tears were running down her face as she wrapped her arm around him, crying on his chest. When he release his pressure on her, she moved away from him, saying that she needed to go.

* * *

Kaitlyn went to the only place in the world where she knew she would feel safe. She wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do but she had nowhere else to go. As she knocked on the door, she started to have second thoughts and a part of her wanted to run away again.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." she said with a shaky voice when Amber opened her apartment door.

"What's going on?"

She could see that Kaitlyn had cried and she knew it meant something bad happened. Her friend was not the kind of girl who cried for nothing.

"I have nowhere else to go and I really need my best friend right now."

Amber pulled her into her arms, making Kaitlyn burst into tears once again. She could feel her shoulder shaking as she was rubbing her back. A tear came to her eye as she was telling her best friend that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **A/N : Let me know what you think about this messed up situation. Any guesses on what Kaitlyn will do next? Will she forgive Colby? Will she choose Jon? Or maybe neither of them? That chapter was officially the hardest to write. I love all 3 to death and it's hard to see them hurt each other like that but hey... i'm the one who started it ;) Stay tuned for more !**


	19. I'm sorry

_**Chapter 19 – I'm sorry**_

Kaitlyn walked into Amber's kitchen to pour some more coffee in her cup. She had been living at her friend's apartment for a week now and everything was good between them. They talked a lot and they've made peace with each other. Kaitlyn was helping her best friend with her wrestling moves and Amber was helping her with the promo part. Together, they were unstoppable.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Amber asked as she joined her in the kitchen. "You want to go train or do we watch movies all day while eating popcorn and getting fat?"

"I was actually thinking on getting back to the house to get my stuff back. No offence girl, but I'm tired of wearing your clothes."

"Have you talked to Colby?" Amber asked. "Is he still in Orlando?"

Both of the girls had not talk to either of the boys since a week. Kaitlyn told her everything about Colby and Jon. Even though she felt weird saying to Amber that she had slept with her ex-boyfriend, she didn't want to keep it a secret from her. Kaitlyn saw Jon at the Performance Center a couple of time but she didn't want to go talk to him. It felt so weird seeing him and not talking to him but she was glad that he didn't try to ambush her because there was absolutely nothing else to say.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him but I still have the key. I was thinking of showing up there and see if he was there or not.."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I get in, grab my things and I get out." Kaitlyn said "It's as simple as that."

Amber pulled her friend into a hug, telling her to call her if she needed anything. She told her that she was thinking of going to the gym for a light training and Kaitlyn said that she'll join her as soon as she is done at the house. She grabbed Amber's car key and said goodbye to her before she headed outside.

* * *

When she arrived in front of the house, she heave a sigh of relief when she see that nobody's home. She wrote a note to Colby to let him know that she brought back her key and she put it next to it on the glass table. As she was about to open her bedroom door, she took a look at what was Jon's room. All of his stuff was still there and Kaitlyn was surprised to see that he was still living here.

She was packing up all her clothes when she came across the necklace that Jon offered her. She headed to Jon's room to put it on his nightstand. She looked at it one more time, thinking that it was very beautiful and her heart aches when she finally let go of it. Kaitlyn jumped when she heard her phone ring, breaking the perfect silence of the house.

"Hey." she answered. "Where are you? I tried calling you yesterday, but you never picked up."

"I was on the plane." Paige said with her so famous British accent.

"Where to?"

Kaitlyn put her on speaker as she walked back to her room to continue her packing mission. She had not seen Paige in a long time and she was missing her.

"Montreal. I'm visiting your big brother.?"

She knew that Paige liked Aiden, but she never thought that she would go all the way to Montreal to spend time with him.

"Are you serious? Damn you're so lucky! Sara wants me to train so hard that I can barely have a day off. I would've like to come with you, I miss them so much. How are they?"

"They're good and they miss you too. Oh and I just met his ex-wife. Do I need to tell you how much she must hates me right now?"

"Bethany's a bitch, don't worry about her."

"Yeah I know, you told me all about her. She really thought that Aiden was going to get back with her and I think I just got myself a big target on my back. " Paige said, laughing. "Anyway, what's up with you?"

Kaitlyn looked at her suitcase that was getting full and she sighed.

"I just sneak into my old house to pack my stuff."

Paige knew everything that had happened between the boys and her. She would've like to be there to support her but she knew she was in good hand with Amber. Even though the British Diva thought that she acted like a complete bitch in the past few months, she knew that she would take good care of Kaitlyn.

"You broke into your old house?" Paige asked, surprised.

"It's not breaking in when you have the key."

"I'm pretty sure it's the same thing."

The girls were arguing and Kaitlyn froze when she saw a man standing by her bedroom door.

"I think it's called breaking in." Colby said as he looked at her.

"Is that Colb'?" Paige asked.

"I got to go, I'll call you back later. Kiss my brother and Liam for me please."

"Count on me."

"On the cheeks Paige… the cheek!" Kaitlyn said.

"Bye Paige." Colby said with a smile.

Kaitlyn hung up her phone and dropped it on the bed as she turned to face him. She did not expect to see him at all. She thought that he was long gone and that she wouldn't have to worry about facing him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were still in Orlando. I just wanted to get my stuff. I'm tired of wearing Amber's clothes."

"I was just thinking that this top and those shorts were so not like you."

Both of them laughed and Kaitlyn told him that she'll be quick. She had not a lot of things left to pack and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Colby stayed silent for a moment and then sat on the bed as Kaitlyn was folding up one of her many leather jacket.

"What the fuck happened to us?" he asked as he looked at her right in the eyes.

"I think we both got lost along the road." Kaitlyn said as she closed her suitcase and her gym bag. "I'm almost done."

"You can keep the house. It shouldn't be a problem for me to change the name on the paper. Give me a week or two and it will be all yours. You need it more than I do."

"I don't want it Colb'. I never asked for it."

Colby slowly nodded and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"Buying me a house was not what I needed. I needed you." Kaitlyn said with sadness in her voice. "I know how life is on the road, I've been there for a year but I just feel like you left me behind."

Colby got up and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry. About everything." he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder to hug her. "I love you Kait'."

"I love you too. I'm sorry you had to walk on Jon and me that day. I will never forgive myself for that."

"So where does that leave us?"

Kaitlyn stepped away from him and looked at his eyes for a moment. Her heart aches as she was thinking how beautiful that man was. She couldn't believe that she had lost him but what he did was wrong and what she did was worse.

"I'm not sure that I can be with someone who cheated on me…"

"Me neither..."

"I guess we can say that we are both two fucking assholes who messed up pretty badly." she said with a sad smile.

She walked to the bathroom to grab the rest of her stuff. She put everything in her bag and headed to the living room. Colby walked out of the bedroom with her suitcase in his hand. She thanked him with a small smile before opening the front door.

"You need any help getting all this in the car?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

He pulled her into one last warm hug and slowly kissed her head before letting go of her.

"I never congratulated you for making it to NXT. I'm proud of you Kait'."

"Thanks." Kaitlyn said as she got out of the house. "For everything."

* * *

She walked to Amber's and opened the trunk to put all of her stuff inside. As she closed it, she saw Jon coming in the driveway. He was coming back from his morning run and he slowed down his pace when he saw her. If Kaitlyn didn't want to see Colby, it was nothing in comparison of how she didn't want to see Jon.

"Hey." she simply said to him.

"Hey." he said as he took off his earphones. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pack my stuff."

Jon nodded and said nothing more. He was breathing hard from his run and the sweat was dripping down his naked chest and his face. He took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair before he put it back on.

"I didn't know that you still lived here." Kaitlyn said.

"Colby said I could stay for the rest of my recovery. I'm going back on the road next week."

"So you two are still talking?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Jon said. "Have you talked to him?"

Kaitlyn nodded and told him that things were officially over between them. It was hard to say it out loud since it was making it so real.

"I'm sorry to hear this."

"No, you're not."

"Excuse me?" Jon said with anger in his voice.

"Don't act as if you're sad. That was your plan all along right? Isn't that what you wanted since the beginning?"

Jon wanted to snap at her but he knew that it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to argue with her about something that she didn't even understood. If that's what she wanted to believe so be it. He was tired of trying to explain himself.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. That's all." he said with a calm voice.

"Don't play that card with me." Kaitlyn said as she felt the tears coming to her eye. "Can't believe that I almost fell for that. You only care about yourself Jon and it was all about sex. It always is with you."

Jon laughed as he put his hand on his hips, looking at the horizon since he couldn't look at her right now.

"Of course it was, Darling." he mumbled as he headed inside, leaving her alone in the middle of the parking lot.

He slammed the door behind him, ignored Colby and went straight to his room. His heart aches when he saw the necklace that he offered her on his nightstand. He let out a deep sigh and threw it as far as he possibly could. It never was about sex.


	20. What are you guys doing here?

_**Chapter 20 –** **What are you guys doing here?**_

Kaitlyn was sitting tight on her chair, waiting for her make-up to get done. It was her first match in NXT and she was getting more and more nervous. She had been busting her ass in the gym to get to this point and she couldn't believe that it was finally her chance to show the world what she was made of. She closed her eyes while the make-up girl was putting black eye shadow on her eyelid.

"You look just like me, girl!" Paige said with her British accent. "It's awesome."

The WWE creative loved the idea of Paige's reunion with her lost twin sister. They were looking forward for a storyline with the Bellas but first, Kaitlyn had to make a name for herself and she was planning on doing just that tonight. After her make-up was done, the girls went to the locker room so that Kaitlyn could put on her in-ring gear. She had a few try-outs to make the adjustments but it was the first time that she would really be wearing it. She put on the black leather legging and her dark purple top before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled when Paige handed her black leather jacket to complete her outfit. She was looking great and she was so happy.

"My God Kait'." Amber said as she entered the locker room. "You really do look like her sister."

Kaitlyn hugged her best friend as she was thanking her. The two girls had been living together since Kaitlyn and Colby broke up, two months ago. Her apartment was big enough for the both of them and she wanted to be with her best friend. Colby had called her once to ask her again if she wanted the house, but she preferred to stay with Amber. Kaitlyn had not talked to Jon after she saw him that day. He called her a couple time, but she always let it go onto her voicemail. He was his best friend and she loved being around him but the situation was so weird and she wasn't sure if they could be just friend after all that have happened. She heard that Colby and him had made peace and that they were back as being good friends but she didn't know if she was ready to do the same.

"Your brother would've like to be here." Paige said to Kaitlyn as she hugged her. "He's so proud of you."

The Diva and Aiden were kind of dating and Kaitlyn was totally fine with it. It was nothing official but it suited the both of them. Liam loved Paige so much and she was good for him. She was visiting them as much as she could when she wasn't on the road. Kaitlyn would've love for her brother to be there but she knew that he had obligations back home and he couldn't just jump in a plane to come see her.

"Kait', you're up in 5 minutes." Sara said as she passed her head in the locker room. "Good luck out there kid."

Paige and Amber both tried to calm her down but she was so nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm right by your side." said the British Diva.

Paige was going to walk down the ramp with her, to show the fans that she was her sister. She was so excited to live this moment with her friend and the thought of being with her help to calm her down. When she heard the first drum beat of _Sick Individual_ by _Halestorm_ , Kaitlyn's blood started rushing through her veins when the adrenaline kicked in.

"Remember what we talked about. Lexie is a badass arrogant bitch just like her sister." Amber said.

"Just like me" Kaitlyn responded with a big smile.

Lexie was her in-ring name and Kaitlyn didn't have to force anything since she was a lot like her. Everything was so natural when it came to play her. She put on her best arrogant face on and locked her arms with Paige's. Both girl walked through the curtain while the fans were yelling their contentment. They looked like two badass sisters and the crowd was loving it. As they were waiting for Eva-Marie to make her entrance, Kaitlyn was running the rope to warm herself up. People were already chanting her in-ring name and she loved every second of it. She couldn't wait for the bell to announce to beginning of the match.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked backstage after her match. Thanks to Paige's interference, she had won against Eva-Marie. Amber hugged her as soon as she passed the curtain and everybody was congratulating her. Her opponent followed her and smiled to her, saying that it was a really good match. The crowd was loving her and she couldn't asked for a better scenario for her first match.

"I told you that they would love you!" Paige said as she hugged her.

She was so proud of her friend. She knew she would do good out there and she was glad to had been a part of it.

"I got to go now, I have to pack my stuff, my plane leave in 4 hours." The British Divas said before saying goodbye to both her friend.

Sara came to see Kaitlyn and to tell her that she did a very good job and that she wanted to put her in more matches for the future. After thanking everybody, the two best friends walked to a quieter place.

"You kicked ass out there." Kaitlyn heard behind her.

She would've recognize that deep voice anywhere. Colby was standing behind her with Jon on his side. Both guys were smiling at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said, surprised.

"You know we wouldn't have missed that for the world." Colby said with a big smile on his face.

He looked handsome with his hair pulled back into a bun and Kaitlyn couldn't stop looking at him. She realized at that moment how much she missed him.

"I know… but I thought…"

"What?" Jon said, interrupting her. "You thought that because of all that had happened between us, we wouldn't care about your debut in NXT? You're still our friend aren't you?"

Kaitlyn was happy to see them and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. They've always been so supportive and she was glad that they would actually travel all the way back to Orlando just to see her.

"I told you guys that she wouldn't get mad." Amber said.

"You knew they were coming?" Kaitlyn asked her best friend.

"Colby called me last night. He wanted to know if you were going to be pissed if he showed up with Jon."

"Why do you always call everybody around me to know how I would react?" she asked Colby.

"Because you're kind of unpredictable." he said with a smile.

"No I'm not!"

Amber, Jon and Colby all started laughing and Kaitlyn couldn't do otherwise than to laugh with them.

"Next time, just call me." she added.

"Fine. I'll do just that." he said with a smile. "So you guys want to go out tonight?"

The girls looked at each other and Amber asked Kaitlyn if she was ok with it, saying that it could be fun. She wasn't sure at first but the smile on Colby's face convinced her. She told them that she'll go change and that she'll joined them outside before she went back to the locker room.

* * *

After she had change back in her street clothes, Kaitlyn put her ring gear in her bag and got out of the locker room. She jumped when she saw Jon leaning on the wall, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here Jon?" Kaitlyn said as she was getting nervous.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She had not talked to him since the last time at the house and she didn't know what to expect from him. She slowly nodded and waited for him to spit it out.

"Since you're not answering any of my calls I'd figured I'd apologize to you in person." he said as he looked straight in her eyes, making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for everything, I really am. I messed up and I feel bad about it. I shouldn't have act the way I did and if I could erase all the bad that I did, I would, believe me."

"You're not the only one who messed up." she said, thinking that she was the one who actually initiate it all when she kissed him that night.

"I'm willing to take full responsibility here Kait'. Colby forgave me and I was hoping you could do the same. I miss you and I hate knowing that you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad Jon. It's just…"

She didn't know what to say. The situation was so weird and she didn't know how to act around him.

"I just want to go back to what we were before. I want to be your best friend again. I want to be the guy you talked too when you're sad or when you need advice. I came to realize that I'd rather be just that to you instead of losing you forever. What do you say about that? Is that a good plan?"

She looked at him for a moment before she finally smiled to him.

"Does that smile mean that we're good?"

"I think we can say that." Kaitlyn said.

"Can I hug you now?" Jon asked with a smirk. "Like a friend would, of course."

She wrapped her arms around his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you, pumpkin."

"Don't call me that. That is definitely too soon." Kaitlyn said, laughing.

Jon told her that they should hurry up and join Colby and Amber since he was dying for a beer. She smiled to him as he passed his arm around her shoulder, leading her outside, laughing and talking like nothing ever happened. They were back to being just friend and Kaitlyn couldn't be happier.

"Oh and by the way, Colby still loves you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you should know… But don't tell him that I told you, he might want to kill me." Jon said as he winked to Kaitlyn.


	21. Can we drink to that?

_**Chapter 21 – Can we drink to that?**_

The four friends were sitting at a table in a bar near the girl's apartment. They were having so much fun, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. The music was good and the alcohol flowed in abundance. Kaitlyn didn't even know how much beers she drank but she didn't care. She just had her first match in NXT and she was in the mood for celebration. Amber and Jon drank a lot more than Colby and Kaitlyn and you could tell they were pretty wasted just by looking at their eyes.

"Hey Colby!" Amber said as she pointed him. "You promised me that your dumbass friend over here was going to apologize to me."

"Apologize for what?" Jon asked, knowing that he was the dumbass friend she was talking about.

When Colby had called Amber to know if Kaitlyn was going to be mad if they just showed up, she made him promised that Jon would apologize for being an ass to her.

"For being a jerk to me." she answered.

"I'll say sorry when you will." Jon said, laughing as he lean back on his chair, passing his hand in his messy brown hair.

"Come on man, just apologize to her. It'll take you five seconds and everybody's going to be happy." Colby said.

"She's the one who was being a bitch, why should I be the one who say sorry?"

"I was a bitch because you were a jerk." Amber said. "So apologize first and then, maybe I will too."

"Can't you both say it at the same time?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile.

The barmaid arrived at their table with more beers and shots, making everybody happy again. Colby quickly changed the subject and he raised his shot in the air to cheer with his friend.

"Here's to Kaitlyn's first match in NXT!" he said.

"Dude, we already drank to that." Amber said. "Here's to Jon being an asshole!"

They all burst into laughter, including Jon.

"And to Amber being a bitch!" Jon added, also raising his shot. "No, no, no… I got it. Here's to the four of us having fun just like before we messed up each other's lives!"

"That's a bad thing. I don't want to drink to that." Amber said, pouting her mouth like a baby.

"How's that a bad thing? We're here having fun aren't we?" Jon said. "Together, we can overcome anything!"

"Damn! How many of these shots have you two drank?" Colby asked them, laughing.

"Fine. We can drink to that!" Amber said without even answering Colby's question. "Here's to… wait, what was it again?"

"Here's to us having fun like nothing ever happened." Jon said.

"You want to drink to that?" Colby asked Kaitlyn, unsure if she thought it was funny or not.

She never thought she would be able to laugh at this one day, but she was wasted and she didn't care about anything else than to be with the three of them.

"Yeah. We can drink to that. We're here, having fun, just like nothing happened so I guess we really can overcome anything." she said with a smile.

"I wish we could just go back in time." Colby murmured so that only Kaitlyn would understand.

"I do to." she said as she looked straight in his beautiful eyes. "But let's just enjoy this night for the moment, we can always cry later."

She missed those nights, where they were having fun just like tonight and she didn't want anything to ruin it. Maybe when she'll sober up she'll think differently but for the moment, everything was perfect.

"We have to admit that when it comes down to messing up, I am the least worst of us all." Amber said, proud of her.

"You can't be serious?" Jon asked, laughing and choking on his beer. "You told me that Fandango wanted to fuck you more than me, you kicked me out of your house just before my surgery and you tried to make me jealous with fucking Tyler Breeze. If that's not messing up, what is?"

She looked at him in shock, with her mouth wide open, waiting for somebody to defend her.

"Dude, I think you beat her in terms of messing someone's life." Colby said with a small smile. "You had sex with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's fair… but you cheated on her with some skank in a bar." Jon said as he pointed Kaitlyn.

"Guys, are we really doing this?" Kaitlyn asked, shocked that both of them were talking about it like it wasn't a big deal.

"See?" Amber said, laughing. "You two are worse than me!"

"Please don't forget that you got me injured." Kaitlyn said to her best friend. "Oh, and that we both risked getting kicked out of the Performance Center because you were being a jealous bitch."

"True." Amber granted. "But you cheated on your boyfriend with his best friend who also was my ex-boyfriend."

It was now Kaitlyn's turn to be in shock. The more she was thinking about it the more she realized that she really did messed up a lot, but she was too drunk to cry about it now. What was done was done and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Here's to me, being the worse person in the world." Kaitlyn said as she finally raised her shot.

"You know that we love you just the way you are." Amber responded as she hugged her friend.

All of them drank their shot and Colby asked the barmaid for another round. It was still early and they needed a lot more tequila to forget all the bad things they've done to each other. Amber got up saying that she wanted to dance as she grabbed Jon's hand.

"Sorry Blondie, I don't dance."

"Bullshit! You danced with Kait' the other day."

"Yeah… but I was trying to make you jealous." he said with a smirk. "Did it work?"

"I won't answer that question."

Jon looked at Kaitlyn, asking for her opinion about Amber's jealousy.

"It totally worked."

"Kaitlyn, shut up." Amber said with her fake angry eyes. "And Jon, you're either dancing with me or apologizing. Choose wisely."

Jon laughed and got up, with her hand still in his. She led him to the dance floor, moving her hips to the beat and leaving Kaitlyn and Colby behind.

* * *

Some girls came to their table asking for autographs. For the first time in her life, Kaitlyn was recognize for her talent and not because she was someone else's girlfriend. She thought to herself that she could definitely get use to that kind of lifestyle. Colby looked at her with a smile as he remembered the first time he saw her in a bar, back in her hometown. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He loved her so much and he should never had let her go that day when she came back to the house to pack her things. Even though the situation was messed up, he should've told her that they were going to get through it.

"What?" she asked after she thanked the fan for their support.

She noticed that he was staring at her the whole time and she was curious to know why.

"You did a great job tonight Kait'. I'm seriously proud of you." he said, talking about her performance in the ring.

"I've been busting my ass for the past couple of months so I'm glad it showed."

"I have to say you looked incredibly sexy in that tiny purple top and those freaking hot leather pants." he said with a grin on his face, making her blush. "I'm aloud to say that, right?"

"You can say whatever you want." she told him, thinking about all the things the four of them had been saying all night about messing up each other. "It's not the worst thing I heard tonight."

"Whatever I want? Really?"

"Suit yourself. Let's see how I react… since I'm so unpredictable."

Kaitlyn's smile made him the happiest guy on the planet at that moment. He could've spend the whole night looking at her luscious mouth. She nervously bit her lip as she felt her cheek getting red. She didn't know if it was because of all the alcohol she drank or if it was the look on Colby's face, staring at her hungrily.

"I want to take you on a date tomorrow night." he simply said to her. "I'll pick you up at six."

"I didn't say yes."

"I know, but you said I could tell you whatever I want, and that's what I want."

"What happened to the 'I can't be in a relationship with someone who cheated on me' thing." she asked as her smile slowly vanished.

"I only said that because you said it first. I thought that it would be easier that way but I also thought it was stupid." he said as he brought his chair closer to her. "We both made a mistake, so what? We're human aren't we?"

"What about Jon?"

"What about him?"

"I don't know… with all that happened between the three of us… I'm not sure if it's a good idea to…"

"I'm talking about a date Kait', I'm not asking you to marry me." he said, interrupting her. "And I wouldn't worry too much about Jon if I was you. Look at him."

Kaitlyn smiled when her eyes laid on their friends. Amber and Jon had stopped dancing and they were making out in the middle of the dancefloor, not giving a fuck about the people around them.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Jon told me that you still had feelings for me." Colby said as he slowly rub Kaitlyn's wrist with his thumb.

Kaitlyn couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter.

"That son of a bitch told me the exact same thing about you." she explained. "Let me guess. He said that if you tell me he said that, I would…"

"Kill him." Colby said, finishing her sentence. "I think someone is trying to hook us up."

"He's un-fucking-believable."

"So… You want to go on that date now that we don't have to worry about him anymore?"

"I would love to."

"Can we drink to that?" he said as the barmaid put some more shots in front of them.

Kaitlyn and Colby looked at each other, drank their shot and both smiled when they felt the alcohol burning down their throat. She asked him if he wanted to dance with her and he nodded, saying that he was dying to go to the dancefloor. Knowing that he absolutely hated it, she thanked him with a smile and grabbed his hand to get him up. As she was leading him in through the crowd to join Amber and Jon, Colby gently pulled on her arm to stop her.

"One more thing." he said, with his face close to hers. "Do I have to wait until our date tomorrow to kiss you?"

"That is a very good question." she answered with a smile.

"You told me that I could say whatever I wanted tonight, but can I also do whatever I want and blame it on the tequila?"

Kaitlyn slowly planted a kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist. His tongue tried to make its way into her mouth but she moved away from him before it could reach its destination.

"That's all you'll get for tonight." she said to tease him. "Now, I want you to make me dance."

"Anything for you."

* * *

 **A/N : What are your thoughts on this last chapter? Let me know if you're happy/not happy about Kaitlyn and Colby "kind of" getting back together... Do you think she's doing the right thing ? And what about Amber and Jon making out like that? Do they belong together? I want to know what you guys think !**


	22. We're lucky aren't we?

**A/N: This is it guys, the final chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue – We're lucky aren't we?**_

Kaitlyn was backstage with Amber and she was waiting for the show to begin. It was Wrestlemania and the feeling in the air was crazy. Everybody was so excited, especially the two best friends. They both had been officially admitted in NXT a few months ago and they've been fighting matches after matches, busting their ass to prove to everybody that they could be part of that major event one day.

"What's up girls?" Kaitlyn heard behind her.

She would've recognize that British accent anywhere. She turned around to greet Paige but what she saw left her in shock. The Diva was holding Liam, her nephew. She couldn't believe that he was right in front of her. When he saw his Aunt, Liam's face lighted up and Paige put him back on his feet, so that he could go see her. The kid run and jumped in Kaitlyn's arm and she picked him up to give him the biggest hug ever.

"Surprise little sis'!" Aiden said as he passed his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"That's actually the whole point of a surprise." Paige said with a smile. "I thought I would bring him with me. I missed him so much."

Even though Aiden and Paige didn't want to admit that they were officially dating, Kaitlyn knew that they cared more about each other than what they were saying. When she asked her brother what was going on between them, he said that they were just having a great time together, but he couldn't stop talking about her. It was the same thing with Paige. She was always asking question about Aiden.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Kaitlyn said.

She had not seen her brother and her nephew in a while and talking to them on Skype was not enough for her. She did not regret being a NXT Diva but there was some days where she would like to go back in time, when she only was Aiden's annoying little sister.

"We've miss you too. I was actually very happy when Paige told me she bought us tickets to Wrestlemania and I swear it was not for the show."

Kaitlyn put Liam down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her favorite Diva.

"Thanks for bringing my brother here."

"It's my pleasure." Paige said as she winked to Aiden. "I actually brought him here for me, but I thought you could have him for a couple of minutes."

"Girls, you know I'm a human being right?" he said, laughing.

Liam was now in Amber's arms, asking her where Jon was. He loved him so much and he couldn't wait to see him. She told the kid that he should be there in any minutes and that he was going to be very happy that he's here.

"I got to go get ready for my match." Paige said as she kissed Liam's cheek.

Liam was madly in love with the British Diva and she was so good with him. They all wished her the best of luck as she took Aiden aside to properly say goodbye to him. Kaitlyn quickly turned away from them, saying that she didn't want to see his brother make out with Paige. Amber laughed and covered the kid's eyes so that he wouldn't see it either.

"They do that all the time." he said with a smile. "It's gross."

"Of course it is kiddo." Kaitlyn said, laughing.

After Aiden had kissed his girlfriend, he told Liam that they should get to their places for the show. Kaitlyn told him that she was watching it from backstage with the guys and girls of NXT. They've set up a room only for them and they were planning on having a great time all together. She made a lot of friend among them and she couldn't wait to spend her first Wrestlemania with them. Kaitlyn said to Aiden that she will catch up with him after the show as Liam was hugging her one last time.

"Jon needs my help with something." Amber said as she checked her message on her phone. "I'll be right back."

"He really needs your help or he wants to get laid before his match?"

Amber and Jon kind of been dating for the past few months. They never really said that they were in a relationship but they were seeing each other on a regular basis, whenever they could. They didn't expect anything from each other and it suited the both of them. Amber didn't want everybody to know that they were back together, so they pretty much kept it a secret. Only a few people knew what was really going up with them and of course Kaitlyn was one of them.

"Shut up Kait'." Amber said, blushing. "I'll see you later."

Kaitlyn laughed as she looked at her friend taking off to the locker room. She knew exactly what was going to happen in there and she couldn't believe that they were actually going to do it during job time. She shook her head as she was heading to join the rest of her friends. She jumped when she felt someone grab her arm and she got pulled in a deserted corridor.

"Hey beautiful." she heard as her back was pushed against the wall.

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she finally recognize Colby. She didn't have the time to say anything that his lips was already on hers. He looked sexy as hell in his ring pants and his Seth Rollins t-shirt. His hair were loose and Kaitlyn was running her finger through them as he was pressing her back against the wall.

"Shouldn't you get warmed up for your big match tonight?" she asked between two kisses.

"I still have plenty of time ahead of me."

"Let me guess… you got kicked out of the locker room?"

"How did you know?" he asked with a suspicious face.

"Jon texted Amber saying that he needed help with something."

He laughed in her neck.

"Those two are seriously killing me." he said.

After that date a couple of months ago, Colby and Kaitlyn both realized that they were miserable apart from each other. They decided to let the past in the past and to move forward together. Even though they still had to deal with Colby being on the road most of the time, they made a promise to talk every day and it was working very well. Whenever he had time off, he was flying back to Orlando to be with his girlfriend and when he couldn't, Kaitlyn was jumping on a plane to join him on the road for a couple of days.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" she asked him as she stepped away from him.

"Wrestlemania is always nerve wrecking even when it's not your first time."

"I feel nervous before every matches that I have, I can't imagine what it will be when I'll get there."

"It's a whole new level of stress." he said with a smile. "But don't worry, when you'll be in the main roster, I'll be there and I know exactly what to do to calm you down."

"Umm… I can't wait."

"You want a taste of what's coming?" he asked as he slowly kissed her neck. "I don't mind giving you a sneak peek right now."

"Not here Colb'." she said, trying to sound convincing, even though she was dying to rip his clothes off.

"Why not?"

"Because you have a match in less than an hour."

"You're such a fucking tease."

"I'm a tease?" she asked, surprised. "You're the one who's all over me and I'm the one getting the blame?"

"Yeah because you're the one who look incredibly hot and you know that I can't resist you." he said with a grin on his face. "You know that I could ask Jon for some alone time in locker room?"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going in there after them. It's so gross."

Colby laughed and kissed her forehead.

"What's gross?" they heard beside them.

Jon was standing there with a stupid smile on his face. Amber was on his side but she didn't looked as happy as he was.

"You two having sex in the locker room." Kaitlyn said with a disgusted face.

"I thought it was great." Jon said in the most disturbing way possible.

"I think you're the only one who thought so." Colby said as he pointed Amber's face. "She doesn't look very satisfied."

"We got caught." she said, pouting her mouth. "I ran into the twins when I got out of the locker room. They know for Jon and I and I'm sure they will tell everyone."

"So what?" Jon said. "I don't mind if people know that I'm fucking the hottest NXT Diva."

"That's nice for me." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. You're the runner-up."

Things were great between Jon and Kaitlyn. They both admitted that what happened was a mistake and they went back as being very good friends. Sometimes, Jon was teasing her about it but he never crossed the line.

"Aren't you guys supposed to get ready?" Kaitlyn said, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"You want to get rid of us?" Jon asked.

"Only you."

"Colby, please ask your girlfriend to be nice to me. I don't like it when she's a mean bitch." Jon said with a big smile on his face.

"Please kick your best friend's ass in the ring tonight." Kaitlyn asked her boyfriend.

"Would you two please just shut up?" Amber and Colby asked at the same time.

They were used to Jon and Kaitlyn teasing each other all the time.

"Come on man, we got to go." Colby told Jon. "I'll see you later, babe."

He wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's waist and hugged her. Jon did the same with Amber, but he made sure no one was looking before he softly kissed her lips.

"Good luck out there." Amber said to him before turning to Colby. "Don't be so hard on him."

"Be safe. Both of you." Kaitlyn said to the guys.

"I thought you wanted him to kick my ass?" Jon said laughing as he gave Kaitlyn a friendly hug.

"Yeah I do. But I don't want Amber to be sad if you come out of there in pieces."

Everybody laughed as the guys were heading back to the locker room, leaving the girls behind.

"We're lucky aren't we?" Amber said as she passed her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"We're the luckiest girls in the world." Kaitlyn agreed with a smile. "Now let's go watch our men beat the shit out of each other."

The two Divas laughed as they walked arm in arm to the room where all their friends were.

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks to everyone who read the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writting it !**

 **Please let me know what you thought about it. I'm not used to write in english and I am working very hard to improve.**

 **I'm already working on another idea, so I'll see you guys soon ;)**


End file.
